Beloved
by Vervaine
Summary: This tale is set at the aftermath of the Saiyan Saga, an alternate take on what happened next. It is a story of love and loss, of loyalties and friendships, where freedom is only a state of mind. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 - Aftermath

Beloved.

AN/ This tale is set at the end of the Saiyan Saga. And yes, I have taken a few liberties with the plot, but it was for the sake of the story. Trust me, you will see.

Chapter 1 – Aftermath.

The day that had dawned so bright and full of desperate hope had ended in tears.

Tears for those who, in spite of the impossible task in front of them, had somehow prevailed. The battle , though won, was not without it's casualties.

They littered the battleground, the life faded from their eyes as the light faded from the day. Chaiotzu, Tien, Yamcha... Even Piccolo, had given their lives bravely to save those dear to them and to those powerless to defend themselves.

Those few who remained to see the end of the day, Krillin, Gohan and Goku, stood in a solemn silence, each inwardy paying their silent respects to their fallen comrades, one sending fervent thanks to whichever god had shown mercy on him, and let him live to see another day.

The moment ended when Goku spoke. "We have to tell them. The others. They need to know what has happened, what's to come." He sighed heavily, his shoulders dropping. Krillin, his oldest and dearest friend came to his side, placing an arm tentatively on Goku's arm. The herculean strength his friend has so recently shown, arriving when all seemed lost, snatching gloroious victory from the jaws of defeat, seemed to have fled him. He sensed rather than knew Goku's train of thought.

Just how were they going to tell their friends and families, waiting for them safe at Kame House, that some of their dear ones were gone, never to return?

The sudden loss of the Dragonballs, whose omnipotent powers where now lost to them with the noble passing of Piccolo, and in turn Kami, meant that this time there was no way to return the life to those so newly lost to them.

How were they to tell their revered Kame Sennin that one of his students, Yamcha... God! How were they to tell Bulma?! "Damn! Poor Bulma." Krillin muttered. Gohan, hearing it began to quietly sob anew. Placing his arm gently on his son's shoulder, Goku said with a heavy voice "I will... I will tell her."

What they didn't know was the death of Yamcha and the others was already known to those sequestered at Kame House.

"My baby!" Where is my poor Gohan?!" Chichi wailed against the massive bulk that was her father, the Ox King, her small frame wracked with sobs.

Bulma, on the other hand, was frozen still, her tears already spent, now replaced with a soul crushing knowledge that her love was lost to her forever.

She knew full well the ramifications of the loss of Piccolo, the loss of the dragonballs, the relied on 'deus ex machina' that had so many times in the past had meant the reversal of their fates, now meant that her Yamcha, her childhood sweetheart, was gone and she would never get him back.

"Bulma, child," a kindly voice said. She hardly a hand on her arm she turned to see the drawn, sad face of the oldTurtle Hermit staring at her with much sympathy. Her gaze went past him to the others in the room. A sobbing Chichi still being held in the huge arms of her father, Oolong comorting an inconsolable Puar... She felt beyond comforting. She had known that, one day, she would marry Yamcha. To now know that it would never, could never be...

She turned away from the scene of such sorrow, returned to staring at the blank television screen, willing it to show her that it was all a lie, that Yamcha was still alive, that those cursed Sayians had never come to Earth and stolen her dreams from her, but it was still a darkened screen as empty of life as she now felt.

She felt that this was the worst day they had ever seen. That they had suffered from losses too great to ever recover from. That things couldn't possibly get any worse...

She would soon find out how wrong she was.

AN/ This chapter is very short, the next a bit longer. It also picks up the pace a bit. I hope any who read it will enjoy it as much as I did writing it. :)


	2. Chapter 2 - They Came With the Dark

Beloved

Chapter 2 – They Came With the Dark.

The bright lights of the starship's bridge hummed with a static energy, filling the carvern like space with a harsh light. The numerous screens filling the consoles that lined both walls of this circular room were alive with a rapid stream of information, manned by dozens of figures of varying stature and species, who were only the same in the uniforms they wore, shell like body armour and their prized scouters.

Holding court over all this were two figures as unalike from the others in the room, as they were alike to each other. One, very tall, was lounging at his ease in a mammoth chair in the centre of all the activity, slowly sipping a sanguine liquid from a fluted glass.

The other, small and horned like the other, paced the floor in front of the largest central screen, his tail whipping back and forth with vicious intent, his mood palpable, causing the figures he passed to flinch invoulntarily.

"Where are they?!" He hissed, his voice strange for it's feminine lilt. "When I get my hands on those inbred simians...!" He trailed off with a snarl, his fists clenching in rage.

"Now, now, Frieza," The larger said in his slightly slurred speech, "A leader must remain composed in front of his men. I've told you this before." he chastised with a frown. It was certainly not the first time the younger of them had allowed his temper to get the better of him in front of their subordinates. It simply would not do, if he was to one day rule these men as the elder currently did.

Frieza ceased his pacing then, suddenly keenly aware of the fearful glances of the men around them. Usually the terror he inspired in his men was something he cultivated, in fact he was rather proud of the way a simple glance of his could render most of his force into a quivering mass, not that he would let his companion know that. It was a point of contention between them, one believing in the old ways of ruling by example and respect, the other through an iron fisted tyranny.

"Of course, Father. You are right as always." Frieza conceeded, lowering his head in a subserviant bow to his liege. It rankled him even still, after these long centuries of life, that no matter how powerful and feared he was, his father always let him know his place, even in front of the men Frieza spent so long terrorizing into submission. It undermined his position, made him look weak and rash.

How he longed for the day when he would no longer have to answer to another, only to himself. The day when he would have absolute rule over the known universe, the multitudes bowing to him alone...

"Any news yet?" His father drawled to a nearby man, all scales and a resplendant green, who stood next to him in service.

"No, my Liege..." the man said hesitantly, very aware of Frieza's expectant glare in his direction, "We have yet to establish what planet they went to, though we are certain as to what section it is..." he gulped in fear as Frieza growled in displeasure at the news. It had been the same report for the last few days, since those traitorous monkeys had disapeared after their successful mission to enslave planet Namek.

It had been this way with the whole cursed lot of them since their subjugation some thirty years previously. They were as loyal, on the surface, as the rest of their force of soldiers and slaves, but underneath, barely hidden at times, was a stubborn rebelliousness. They had questioned their orders many times in the past, sometimes bordering on outright insolence to their new masters, loyal to their own King over their new Emperor even though the King now wore chains.

It was something of blessing though, Frieza admitted, grudgingly, that the lot of them showed such unyeilding fealty to their regent, he thought with a nasty grin, as they would do anything comanded eventually, to ensure the continuing existence of their own lord and planet.

Little did they know, Frieza thought wickedly, that both no longer existed. The deliciousness of it all made his mouth water. It had been his finest moment, he reflected, to rid himself of such a thorn to the side, even though when his own father had found out he'd been furious at first, but quickly calmed because he could never stay angry at one of his beloved children very long.

His father, King Kold had, as way of punishment and as to make Frieza take responsibility for his actions, made the Saiyans, what few remained of them anyway, enter Frieza's army as a specialized unit. It was a command that still sat very ill with the young Ice-jin. Although they were a force to be reckoned with, surpassing in strength most other races in his extensive command, their sheer insubordination made them increasingly difficult to control.

How he longed to be rid of the lot of them! Especially their prince! If the Saiyans were stubborn and insolent as a rule, their young prince was to an agonizing fault. At every command of his Lord Frieza's, he would sneer and scowl, even though he showed the due reverence of bowing an saluting as the rest of his race did. It was Frieza's greatest desire to soon show the little beast the same fate his dear father before him had faced. Recallling the moment his attack had peiced the heart of the Saiyan King and ended his pathetic life made Frieza giggle girlishly.

Looking at him askance, the scaled soldier saluted the Ice-jins both and asked nervously to be excused. King Kold indulged him with a barely interested nod. The man scurried away before his lord had finished releasing him from his duty. It was a typical reaction to Frieza's penetrating red gaze. Very few of his men could withstand it for very long, something which delighted Frieza no end.

Suddenly one of the men manning the communication centre spoke up, the screen he was seated in front of crackling with a sudden intensity. "My Lords!" he all but yelled, " We've found them!" He turned to the Ice-jins in excitement, his face a curious mix of man and beast features. "They were, only hours ago, on the planet 3 of the Sol system!"

"Excellent." Frieza hissed with glee. " Set a course for there immediately. With your permission, of course, Father." he added as an afterthought. Sometimes, he thought ruefully, he forgot to defer to his father, so used was he to being in command of his own ship.

"Indeed." his father answered, seeming more interested in the contents of his glass than what was happening around him. Frieza knew it was a ruse, an affected mannerism of command. His father never truly missed a single thing that went on around him. He hadn't become the single most powerful entity in the known cosmos for no reason. His strength was as undeniable as the stars, his tactical wisdom as sure a force as gravity.

Frieza reflected, with a measure of regret, that as much as he hated his father's command over him, he admired the old bastard's cunning and tact. After all, without his father carving an empire of stars out of a minor race on a dying planet, Frieza would not enjoy the postion of supreme overlord of Quadrant 4 as he did today. I t would be such a shame that one day he would surpass his father in combat and take his rightful place as Emperor.

After he took out his darling brother of course, he thought spitefully. There was no love lost between these two brothers, in fact there was never any love at all. It had been this way since he could remember, always competing with Cooler for power, respect and praise. Frieza had even considered, in the early days of his command over them, to send his elite team of Saiyans on a assassination mission, their goal to wipe out his brother. It would have rid him of both of the largest obstacles to his rule.

In the end he had decided against it, lest any of them should survive. The saiyans, he knew, would on learning of Frieza's intent to wipe them out entirely, become impossible to manage and he needed them still, if he were to overthrow his dear old dad.

Cooler on the other hand would know immediately the source of the attempt on his life, and would send assassins in turn. Things would get unessecarily messy in their empire, what with most of their forces tied up fighting the other, that he had decided against it, for now. He would wait until the the time was right to launch his assault. Perhaps when and if a certain prophecy would be fulfilled...

Yes! The legendary "Super Saiyan" would be his alone to command! He held very little fear of an attack to himself from such a being, if it were to ever exist he chortled, since he held complete thrall over those foolish monkeys with the lie of the continuing safety of their race. They would remain loyal to him, as much as it rankled them, as long as their beloved planet and people lived to see another day.

"Well, Frieza?" King Kold said, interupting his thoughts, "What is your intent? This ship is yours, after all, so the command should be yours as well..." he drawled, eyeing his som expectantly.

"By your leave, my leige," Frieza began, but his father interjected, saying "But of course my child! I am but a humble guest on your fine vessel."

Bullshit! Frieza thought maliciously. Even though it was true his great father was indeed only a guest, he had taken command of Frieza's ship almost instantly upon arrival, some days before, and only now was allowing Frieza to issue the orders. It was his damn luck, Frieza knew, that his father should arrive for a tour of the region under his command on the very day of the most embarrassing event of his entire history of command! Never before had anyone under his rule _ever _dared to defy his direct orders and disappear while on duty. His retribution, though not fatal, would be swift and fierce! They will wish he had killed them!

"Set a course for planet 3 of Sol." he commanded his troops at the helm. They immediately sprang itno action, sensing his foul mood and wishing not to draw it's attention to themselves.

Eyeing him with a raised brow, his father commented dryly, "Well now, this should prove very interesting." Pretending to ignore the quip, Frieza strode to the front of his bridge to stare out at the stars whizzing past the ship. Yes, it _would _be interesting indeed, he mused, when he finally would get his hands on those little ferals. They would soon learn the grave error of their ways. His cackling laughter echoed around the bridge as the starship zoomed through the galaxy towards the unsuspecting Earth.

"Gohan! My poor baby!" Chichi wailed, thowing herself on her son, hugging him fiercely. "Mum, I'm okay..." the boy managed to say around his mother's choking embrace. "I was so, _so _worried!" she cried, tears pouring down her face. Her father, the Ox King, came forward, up to a reserved Goku, and patted him on the back with one of his massive hands, a move that would have sent any normal man sprawling to the ground. "It's good to see you alive and well again boy." he said over the top of his daughter's wails, shrugging as if to appologize for her behaviour. Goku though seemed as if not to notice his words for his attention was now on Bulma, who had just emerged from Kame House, and now stood at the rear of the gathering on the shore of the small tropical island.

"Bulma..." he began, Krillin flinched in pain when he too noticed her there, "I'm so, terribly sorry..." She held up a hand to stop him, tears again threatening to spill from her eyes. "No. Don't, please..." She begged him, fearing she would not be able to stop them falling if he continued. "I already know." She added, wishing him to silence the words that would send her over the edge.

Thankfully he seemed to understand this time, and simply nodded his head in sympathy. She was very relieved for two reasons, the first as Goku was usually not the sharpest person when it came to feelings, the second as not to have to display her grief in front of all her friends who would all be suffering their own inner turmoil. She knew it would make them, Goku especially, feel responsible for Yamcha's passing, something she knew was not their fault. They would have done everything in their power to save him, she was sure, if they could have...

Yet she still could not stop the traitorous thought, "If only Goku had got there earlier... If only he had, Yamcha might still..." from entering her mind. She dissmissed it with a shake of her head. It was terribly unfair to think such a thing. Goku had always, would always, rush to everyone's aid as fast as he was able, regardless of his own safety or wellbeing.

It just all seemed so unfair somehow, that Chichi should have both her son and husband returned to her, while Bulma's own love was gone forever, before they'd even had the chance to be a family... She had never felt reason to be jealous of the pretty brunette before, in fact she had always felt slightly superior to her what with her incredible beauty and wealth, but now she felt a stab of envy as sharp as a slap to the face.

She lowered her head to stare at her feet, the others thinking it to hide her sadness, as she felt a flash of anger. It had always been this way for her! she thought. The one thing she had wanted, from an early age, the one thing her father's insurmountable wealth could never buy her, was a perfect lover. Someone who would love only her, forever, and be the other half to her soul.

She had felt that Yamcha had been so close to being that person for her. All she had needed was a bit more time of her working on him, she knew, and he would have been her soulmate. He had come so far from the scruffy bandit she had found in the desert. Sure he had had his faults, like a wandering eye and a tendency to flee her anger when she wanted him to stay and fight it out... But she knew he was her one and only, as he always came grovelling back to her when her anger had abated. Who else would put up with her temper, she reasoned, than her true love?

Now he was gone. She had been so sure too that, in bare weeks, he would have proposed to her. That was the thing she had been waiting for him to ask her, the reason behind her many moments of loosing her temper with him. Here she was nearing thirty and a spinster still. It made her mad that Goku, as much as she loved him as her oldest friend, had found a wife, without even trying! And then the had dear little Gohan too. Bulma was not at all looking to have a child anytime soon, but she would want one one day... Maybe. Probably.

She was woken from her thoughts by Gohan, who had finally managed to extract himself from his mother's clutches. He wrapped his arms around her legs in a quick hug, before he ran back to hide behind his father's legs, as if fearing either her reaction or his mother's reaching arms. It was so cute it made her smile in spite of herself, Goku's son he may be, but he certrainly wasn't his equal in behaviour. Goku, fearless and mannerless would never be so shy.

Chichi stood now, brushing the dirt from her clothes. "Goku! I told you that I never wanted my baby to be a brute like you and your friends!" She scowled at him, crossing her arms under her breasts.

"Ouch!" Krillin whistled, then shrugged his shoulders in an appologetic way as her steely glare swiveled his way. "I mean... Ow! My arm!" She nodded, as if to say that's more like it, then went back to berating her husband.

"First you died and left me to raise our son alone, _then _you had the gall to involve him in this terrible fight!" She raged.

"But Chichi..." Goku pleaded with her, "I didn't get him into this! It was Piccolo -"

"I DON'T CARE!" she screamed at him, tears pouring down her face. She then flew into his arms, and held him tightly. "Never, EVER, leave us again." She pleaded, crying in earnest. "I couldn't bear it!" She sobbed.

"Now kids..." Kame Sennin said, waliking itno the midst of the gathering, raising his hands in a gesture of peace at the sudden glare from Chichi, "We need to discuss what the boys learned from our enemy this day." When Chichi opened her mouth, no doubt to tell the Turtle Hermit how little she cared about what they had gleaned from the battle, he interrupted her with "It could mean the difference between life and death for us, after all, they might have allies somewhere who will now want revenge."

This made Chichi shut her mouth with a sullen stare in his direction. Satisfied the would not be interrupted, he now turned to Krillin, asking "So, do they? Have any allies I mean?" His voice sounded his wish that they didn't have anything futher to worry about.

Krillin shrugged again, saying hesitantly "Honestly? I think they do. From what the Saiyans had said, the few things that weren't just insults and brags, they came from an intergalactic army."

He looked sorry he had said anything from the reactions of those who had not been involved in the fight. Kame Sennin paled, but nodded that he had thought so, Bulma gasped and Chichi wailed anew.

"What do we do?!" Oolong cried, still holding a sobbing Puar. "We have only three warriors left, and one of them is only a child!"

Bulma, clapped her hands together descisively, thinking that she had the answer. "We fight 'em of course! We still have Goku, after all. Oh, and Gohan and Krillin too" At this Krillin muttered "Thanks" sarcastically. She shot him a daggered glance, before continuing "We beat them off this time and we'll do it again!" She smiled at everyone around her as if to say, am I right?

Goku shook his head sadly, saying "No... I don't think it will work this time." When Bulma's face fell he explained, "This time there were only two of them, and we only just won. No, I mean it Bulma," he said when she went to speak, "It took everything I had. I've never had to fight so hard in my life, and we nearly lost it all. You don't know what they were like... Vicious, evil even. I've never, in all my years of fighting seen people so lost be bloodlust that they would destroy themselves in order to defeat their enemies. It was the first time I was ever truly frightened that I might lose." He hung his head in shame.

Chichi hugged him tighter, had smiled up at him in comfort. Bulma was taken aback by what he had said. Goku was _never_ afraid in a fight... These Saiyans must be monstrous, to kill so easily. She had hoped they would never have to see their like again, but now there was more of them, maybe on their way to Earth. She shuddered with fear.

"From what they said," Krillin added, "Their comrades seem to be far away from here, months, maybe even a year away." When everyone looked in his direction he added, "Well, that's the impression I got anyway, that they had sorta snuck over here without permission."

"Krillin's right!" Gohan piped up stepping out from behind his father, "They seemed to be afraid of wasting too much time here, in case they were found out by their master."

"Which proves a terrible point, my lad." The Turtle Hermit said, running a hand over his moustache, "If these beasts are afraid of their master, he must be a creature of impossible power."

Everyone took his words in with a deepening fear and worry. "Well... All we can do right now is rest to recover from the day's trouble." Kame Sennin said, "Come inside everyone, I'll see what I can do about some dinner. You all must be famished." He finished turning away and leading the others into his house.

Bulma didn't follow. She stood staring up at the stars, twinkling their cold indefference down on her. Krillin paused, as if to usher her inside, then thought better of it and went inside himself. She was alone now so she let her tears flow freely. _WHY?!_ She screamed inwardly, why had things turned out this way? Why should some have lived and others... It just was too unfair.

Just last night, under thesde very same stars she and Yamcha had been dancing in the garden of her parent's estate. He had come to see her on the eve of the predestined battle, full of joy and life, showering her with compliments and flowers. He had laughed off her displeasure at his seeming lack of concern about the coming battle, telling her in that darlingly earnest way of his, that come what may he would _always_ be there for her, in anyway she wanted, friend or boyfriend, all she had to do was command.

She had not been amused by that last comment of his, and had been about to voice her displeasure when he had silenced her with a deep kiss.

Remembering his touch, his smell, made her fall to her knees in the sand, holding herself tightly as her body was wracked with sobs. Yamcha! She wanted to be with him just once more. To tell him she was sorry for not being a nicer girlfriend, for not giving him the credit he deserved as a fighter. She knew she would never take the love of another so lightly ever again, if she ever had the chance.

Looking up at the darkened sky once more she was at first hardly aware of the brightest star twinkling fiercely above. Now as she stared at it, she thought it was becoming brighter the longer she stared at it. Must be over tired and emotional, she decided.

It was then she became aware of a faint humming sound, that was getting louder the longer she listened to it. What on Earth? she thought, getting to her feet. It was then that she realized that the star was indeed getting brighter and larger. "Whaa?" she said aloud, then as it dawned on her suddenly that this was no mere star she yelled "NO! Not already!"

The door of Kame House flew open and Goku came rushing out at lightning speed, folowed closely by Gohan and Krillin, who stopped suddenly when they too saw the enormous bright light in the sky. The humming was now increasing in volume in proportion to the light's brightness.

The ground began to shake as the source of light was revealed.

It was a spaceship, bigger by a thousandfold to the ones the Saiyans had come in. This one was large enough to house an army.

It flew past Kame House at a blinding speed, whipping up the waves and blasting those on the beach with sand. Goku looked shocked for a mere moment before he turned towards his companions and nodded. They three then took of in pursuit of the craft, flying westward towards the Mountains of Paozu, in whose vicinity was the districts of West City.

Bulma stood paralyzed on the beach, watching as her friends faded from sight, heading surely for their doom. This can't be happening! she thought in terror, This just can't be happening!

AN/ And there we have it. The arrival of the Kold Empire on Earth at a time before the warriors are prepared or even ready to face such a threat. What will happen next? Well, we shall see... :P Also a big thank-you to all who have read this far. I usually do not write chapters that are so long, but this one is probably going to be an exception. Probably. :)

Oh, and to any who question the selfishness of Bulma's thoughts... Well this is Bulma we are talking about! She can be a total bitch at times, right? :D


	3. Chapter 3 - Darkest at Dawn

Beloved

Chapter 3 – Darkest at Dawn.

Sitting around the table in the middle of Kame House's lounge room were the very anxious friends and family of the Z Warriors. It had been several hours since Goku, Gohan and Krillin had left in pursuit of the spaceship that had so suddenly appeared above them.

Those gathered here had since been informed of the flow of the battle, what could be discerned by the senses of Kame Sennin anyway, and things did not look good.

It had been with some great alarm he had announced that there was indeed an army of beings on board the vessel, two of them however had eclipsed the others with their sheer magnitude of their power. The Turtle Hermit had stated this with a dry mouth and a shiver, adding quitely when asked how powerful, that they were as strong as the sun is to a candle flame.

This had bought a shocked silence to those assembled here. It seemed impossible, ludicrous even, that any being could be so powerful. Yet the Turtle Hermit was obstinate in his assessment, saying that it was the truth, these two were in fact as close to a godly power as he had ever felt.

In the hours that passed since this statement, he had reported with increasing dificutly the events that he could feel, a battle fought, Goku's ki flaring brightly and disappearing in an instant. This was very quickly follwed by Gohan and Krillin's ki also vanishing suddenly.

At this news Chichi fainted, being unable to bear any more. When Bulma had asked his what he meant by saying that they had simply 'disappeared' and whether that meant they were now dead, he replied only that he was unsure if they were still among the living, adding that it just that they were there one second and gone the next.

This had stunned those listening to his explanation.

Now they sat in silence, listening, waiting for something to happen next.

Suddenly Kame Sennin snapped his head up and seemed to be listening intently to something. "What?! What is it?!" Bulma asked, terrified of the answer. "They are on the move." Was all he said. "Are you kidding me?" Oolong cried in alarm, clutching Bulma's arm tightly in fear. "Where are they headed?" The Ox King asked over Oolong's cries and Puar's sobbing.

Kame Sennin looked up at him from under his bushy brows stating with some finality, "Here."

Shaking off Oolong's clawed grasps, Bulma stood and made for the window, whispering in terror, "What do we do? What _can_ we do?" She clutched the sill, peering out into the darkness outside.

"There is nothing we can do." Kame Sennin said resting his head on his hands, "If Goku was no match for them..."

"So we just sit around and wait to die?!" Bulma yelled at him, feeling so helpless and afraid.

It was then that he said "It's all too late. They are here."

As soon as the words left his mouth a rumble of energy shook the house, sending Bulma sprawling to the ground. Pulling herself to her feet, she saw that Chichi had been roused from her state of unconciousness and was now clamouring as to what was going on.

The Turtle Hermit sighed with a great resignation, and stood before making his way to the door. "Wait, are you for real?!" Bulma cried at him, "They'll kill you!"

"They will kill me whether or not I stay in my house. I might as well face them like a man before I die." He replied with a shrug. Bulma heard the truth in his statement, although it bought no comfort to her. Better to face death head on than to hide under a rock. She went over to him, her action bringing the Ox King to his feet, also Chichi, who came to the aged warrior and the young heiress at the door.

With a nod at those gathered around him, Kame Sennin opened the door. They left the house with heavy feet, walking surely to their doom. As the last of them left the doorway, two figures emerged from the darkness to land in front of those assembled on the beach.

/

They were the strangest looking creatures Bulma had ever seen. One impossibly tall, taller than anyone she had ever seen, the other very small in comparison, roughly her height, both tailed and with horns on their heads. She had once thought that they way Piccolo had looked was about as odd as she would ever see. She could now see that she was very wrong. They were accompanied by other beings so vastly different it would be impossible to imagine how many different races they were made up from.

They all were wearing one of those strange devices on their faces as Goku's supposed brother had worn. It was all the proof she needed to know that these were indeed the allies of the Saiyans.

The shorter one in front smiled at them with evil intent, the larger looking simply bored. Bulma looked to the Turtle Hermit, as if to see whether these were indeed the two beings of great power he had earlier sensed, when she noticed he was quivering, perhaps in fear, she didn't know.

"Is this them?" The tall one asked suddenly, his slurred speech difficult to understand. "They hardly look like warriors." He sounded very disinterested by all this. The other one nodded and indicated the Turtle Hermit. "This old one was the one the scouters picked up?" the big one said with a sneer.

The smaller nodded, and both laughed evilly.

It was then that the small one spoke, introducing himself with a strange girlish drawl. "I am Lord Frieza, your new king." he said with a flourish of his tail for effect. When no one responded he scowled at them all, snapping "Bow to me now or I will break your necks!"

They all looked at one another before falling to their knees infront of these two bizarre creatures.

Bulma felt her pride was greatly wounded by such an act, but as much as she'd love to disobey, she loved her life more.

"That's much better." Frieza grinned wickedly at them, clearly liking their show of self-abasement.

He then proceed to walk up and down in front of them, seemingly in consideration, when he stopped before Bulma and Chichi. He commanded that they approach him. It was the very last thing either of them wanted to do.

"Do you think these two are his women?" He asked the larger horned alien, tilting his head to the side, the other merely nodded, adding "It's likely... That would make the small one we collared earlier his spawn."

Chichi let out a strangled cry, but stayed where she was, her body shaking with unspent rage. "Ah, I see now." Frieza smirked, "That was _your_ child, huh? Well don't you worry your pretty little head, you will be joining him and his father in my service shortly."

"Goku lives?" Chichi said breathlessly, clutching her chest. "Is _that_ his name?" Frieza said with open malice, "Oh I _do_ like to know my new pet's names. It makes it all the more fun to beat them senseless."

"You are disgusting." Chichi spat at him, and for her courage she was rewarded with a earsplitting slap to the face. She fell in a crumpled heap before Frieza's splayed feet.

The Ox King let out a strangled cry, but was held back by Oolong and Kame Sennin. "That's good," Frieza said with a nasty smile, "You at least learn fast. Maybe there is hope for your race yet." He returned his gaze to the other woman shaking in front of him. He took a sick type of pleasure in watching people squirm under his gaze.

"Look at me." he ordered her. She looked up at him with defiance in her eyes. This seemed to amuse him greatly, he liked his pets to have spirit because it was fun to destroy it. It was then, as he gazed at her face that he got a queer look in his eyes, as if making a descision towards her fate right there and then.

"This one would be a perfect addition to a kotha, I think..." He drawled sounding very amused at his judgement. " Yes, I think that would be the perfect way to break her." The word was foreign to Bulma, but she didn't like the way he said it. He made it sound as if she would be doing hard labour.

"Hmm? Yes I suppose so, now that you mention it, she is a rather lovely looking thing, for an alien I suppose." The tall one said, looking at one of his clawed hands with much interest. "You wouldn't want her for your own pleasure, would you now?" he added looking at the other with a suspicious and unamused expression.

"Of course not!" Freiza spat, "I know full well, Father, the repurcussions of such a thing, you have taught me that at least." He returned his gaze to Bulma's face. She was now starting to become very afraid for herself. What was he planning for her exactly? "I only thought that once she had been used by enough men, she might not be so full of insolence." he said his eyes full of glee.

Bulma was now terrified for her own safety. Was he planning to put her to work in an interstellar brothel? It certainly sounded like it. At this thought a lone tear fell down her cheek. This made Frieza's grin widen with malice. She wasn't a stupid one, this girl, she knew what horrors were in store for her now.

"Take them to the ship" he commanded his soldiers, who leapt into action, grabbing and easily subduing those few earthlings on the shore, picking them up and flying westward with them to the waiting spaceship, on the outskirts of West City.

As they flew though the air in the grip of their captors, Bulma had some time to think, What do I do now?! she thought in desperation, How do I get myself out of this? Rack her brains as she might, she couldn't come up with an answer. It was fultile she concluded, she was doomed.

As they neared the ship, it became apparent to those still conscious, that West City itself was in turmoil. The flashes of gun and laser fire lit the night sky, the sounds echoing and booming in the air. The army must have immobilized to defend the city from the invaders, a fight that they would surely lose. The city itself was on fire, smoke from countless blazes billowing into the sky.

It was the single worst day in the history of the Earth. Here they were without their specialized force of warriors to protect them from the threat they were now facing. They were naked to the storm. The darkest day in the Earth's existence had come, just as the first light of dawn began to make it's presence, lightening the sky with a rosy gleam. Those captives who saw it were filled with a sense of dread, that this was probably the last view they would have of their dear home.

AN/ Thanks again to those who are reading this. By the way, kotha has the same meaning as the word brothel. It is a Hindi reason I chose this language to use in my story is twofold. First is that as the origins of the character of Son Goku lie in the Hindu god Hannuman I thought it might be apt to use it. Secondly, it is such a beautiful, musical language.


	4. Chapter 4 - Revelations and Despair

Beloved

Chapter 4 – Revelations and Despair.

They were right. The Earthlings were carried into the open maw of the ship, and shoved without consideration down corridors by their captors, separated as they went, the women being taken one way the men another, until Bulma was carelessly thrown into a cell in the bowels of the craft, the artifical lights burning her eyes after the gloom of pre-dawn. She immediately picked herself up from where she was dropped to the floor, and sped the few steps of the cell to the door, pressing her ear against it to listen, worried as to where they were taking Chichi. She could just make out the bawdy laughter of men outside.

"Bwahaha! This is the most fun we've had in ages!" One said roughly, "I can't wait to have a turn at that blue woman. I'll soon teach her a few new words, only while her mouth isn't too full that is!"

This was followed by more ribald laughter. Suddenly it fell short as the smooth, cultured voice of another cut though their guffaws. "You were given _express _orders to not further touch that one, or did you forget?" When no one replied, the rich voice continued "Ah, so you do remember. Good. I will not have to break a sweat in beating that bit of knowledge into you. Back to your posts." He finished with a snarl. The sounds of salutes being snapped filled the air followed by footsteps on the metal floor.

Sighing with relief, Bulma sank to the floor against the door. She hugged her knees to her chest and thanked her lucky stars that that man, whoever he may be, had come along to save her when he had.

"Thank-you" she whispered, to herself.

"You are welcome." came the amused sounding reply. She jumped, knowing she had not possibly spoken loud enough for him to hear. Had she? She heard his laughter, like the tinkling of bells, and knew she was being teased. "Well, I was going to say I meant it, but I don't think I will now." She huffed, crossing her arms under her breasts.

"Haha! They had said you were spirited, and I now see they weren't lying." He came closer to her door, and it sounded to her that he leant against it. "A woman like you must be careful around here," he advised, "that you don't draw unwanted attention to yourself. Many a beauty such as yourself has found herself... compromised, for want of a better word."

This made Bulma gasp "You are kidding right? Surely in such a modern society such as this must be, a woman is valued for more than her appearance?" The mysterious man shifted against the door, saying hesitantly, "It depends... I can only speak from what I've seen, but certain races, and there are many, regard females only as a means to procreate. You will, unfortunately, find this out very quickly if the master's wishes are to be obeyed and you enter service in a kotha."

This information sickened Bulma to her stomach. She had always prided herself on a lot of things, her liberty one she was now realizing she had taken for granted, but to lose her value to society as anything other than eye candy or a brood mare was not a loss she was going to just accept. No! She would fight it every way she could! She knew she would never settle for such an existence.

"Take the average patron of the kotha," her informant continued, interrupting her thoughts. "Returned from battle and with only one thing in mind. Sweaty, grasping hands, filthy bodies and equally filthy thoughts." he said with a quiver in his voice, Bulma couldn't tell what it meant. Revulsion, probably. She wished he would stop talking, as he was scaring her terribly. "The only good things to come to the women are the coins of course, plus gifts of jewellery, gems and riches from every corner of the galaxy... And of course the honor of perhaps bearing a son to a high ranked soldier. That act has made some women almost as queens amongst the Kanjri."

"Why are you telling me all this?" she asked, with suspicion.

"Huh? Well I don't quite know..." he replied, "Maybe I just feel like you should be given a fighting chance, something that some others never got, to make the best of this."

"You know a lot about all this... Why is that?" Bulma enquired, not sure how far she could trust him.

"Hmm... Take the Saiyans, for instance," he said changing the subject, "They are incredibly old fashioned when it come to certain things."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Bulma asked now, her curiousity piqued. If it might make a difference to how much she would suffer, she would learn the rules of this place. She hoped she would never have to see any of those feral Saiyans again, but learning about them surely couldn't hurt, right?

"Well..." her savior said slowly, as if he were divulging some delicious bit of gossip, "They had this darlingly held belief, " he said laughing, "that they were some sort of 'superior race' as it were, and as such they were very selective when it came to bed partners. In fact they would live life in that regard in such a way that it would almost put a eunuch to shame. To be fair it probaly had something to do with their obssession with martial pursuits, that maybe they simply forgot the other, more sensual, aspects of life."

Bulma's brows knitted with confusion, what did this have to do with her survival? It did sound true though, if she considered Goku, the newly revealed Saiyan, though she could hardly think of him as anything other that her oldest, dearest friend. He surely seemed to forget he had a wife at times, one that had needs and feelings, if Chichi's gossip could be believed.

"Well, I bet the women would eventually get sick of being neglected and do something about it." Bulma said, knowing it's what she herself would do, in such a situation.

"You would think so, huh? The man said in a sly sounding voice, "But no, it was not the case."

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked in spite of herself.

"Well in their society the women were all warriors, to the last one. It meant that they were just as battle-crazed as the men. And as a direct result of that their race was, perhaps, not as populous as it should have been." He laughed at what he was going to say next, "You could even say it's nothing short of a miracle that they ever found the time to breed." He finished with some contempt in his voice.

"I've just noticed something," Bulma said, realizing she really should have picked up on it earlier, "you speak of the Saiyans in past tense. I thought there was a whole planet of them."

"Ah, my mistake. Of course you are right. They _are_ still very much a living race," he then muttered something of which she heard only the words 'for now'.This sent a chill up her spine for Goku's sake.

Bulma wondered at the motives and loyalties behind this mysterious man. One thing was sure, he seemed to hate the Saiyans as much as she did, she felt that because of this she could trust what he said. "So that covers those horrible beasts then," she said, "What about the others? Like the ruling Ice-jin?" she finished, remembering with a shiver Frieza's interest with her while still on Earth.

"Hmm? Well... Women like you generally have a certain place in society, one that is firmly beneath men."

"You mean it literally, don't you?" she stated, knowing it must be true. He laughed again, as if he found it all very amusing. Bulma certainly didn't, in fact she now felt close to tears for herself again.

"Ever since the Ice-jins took over all the known parts of the galaxy, they have enforced their own rules and customs upon the peoples now under their rule. It is not too bad, really, once one makes a place for oneself... You will see. Like I said even women like you can become somewhat powerful, in your own way, and also quite wealthy. It is not as bad as you might think."

"What? It's not so bad to be forced into whoring for my survival?!" She felt livid with this man now, and wished he would go away and leave her with her misery. "What would you know anyway?" She muttered, hugging her knees again.

"I know enough," he said and she felt there was a note of pain in his voice. "Maybe I will even come to see you, once you learn the mujra of course... I am, after all, rather a fan of it." his voice had so quickly changed back into it's smooth, cool lilt, that Bulma was almost convinced she had imagined the sorrow she had heard in it.

"Sometimes... A lucky few anyway, can even escape from their lives in the gilded cage. You will know what I mean soon enough, if you are fortunate enough." he said with a sigh.

"Why tease me so?" she demanded of him suddenly, her anger returned with vengance, "When you damn well know I am powerless as to my fate! Why must you torment me with riddles and information that useless to me?" she felt her rage fleeing her, replaced with a numb tiredness.

"Make sure you keep that ferocity of yours, if you want to survive what is to come." he advised, "A weak woman would not last very long under the ministrations of those brutes. Maybe you Earthlings are not all as pathetic as I thought."

When she didn't reply to him, too lost to her own thoughts, she heard him move away from the door and leave, his footsteps echoing in the corridor outside her cell. She was glad to be alone again with her thoughts. She reflected of the dire turn her life had taken just this day. It was like being in a nightmare she could not wake from.

She curled into a ball in the corner of her cell and slept fitfully, waking finally in a cold sweat. Her dreams had been full of images of death and fire, of ugly leering faces and groping hands. She sat up in fright, clutching herself tightly in an effort to reasure her mind that she was, as for now, still as safe as she could be.

AN/ Well there is that one done! I cannot begin to tell you the time I spent agonizing over it. I hope it turned out okay, and not to terribly cliched and predictable. It probably was...

Thanks again to all who read this far. I would _love _to know your thoughts on it.

Also, mujra is a dance which is both an art form and exotic.


	5. Chapter 5 - Reunions and Arrivals

Beloved

Chapter 5 – Reunions and Arrivals.

And so it was that days, even weeks, must have passed, Bulma reasoned, as she waited in her cell, hoping, expecting that someone would come for her and her torment of languishing here would end.

At times she was in a high mood, planning her escape, if mystery man could be believed, then she surely could, what with her superior skills and cunning. The rest of the time, which was most of it, she sat in despondence, on the floor of her cell, ruminating over her misfortune and that of her dear friends. It was at one of these very low points, as she was crying silently to herself, that the change to her situation approached. She hardly noticed at first, through her tears.

It was as she was attempting to regain her composure that she became aware of the footsteps approaching the block of cells. At first she thought it must be the gaoler come to give her the daily meal of gruel and water, or even perhaps the mystery man from before, back to tease and torment her futher, until she realised there were the footfalls of many nearing.

She stood, preesing her back to the wall of her cell, furthest away from the door. It was opened and two figures crowded the entrance, one fish-like the other a hairy beast-man, they smirked at her fear. "Come now, girl. We won't hurt you." said the fish one, his companion adding, "Well not much." They both snickered at their cleverness.

"Where are my friends?" she demanded of them, with only a tremble in her voice. "What have you done with them?" she hoped she sounded braver that she felt.

The men looked at each other and laughed, "Well come this way, my lady," said the fish, his fellow soldier chuckling louder at his sarcasm, "and you will be reunited with them soon enough." he finished with a lewd wink in her direction.

"I don't believe you." Bulma said pressing herself further against the wall. "You're lying."

"Oh, I'm a liar now an I?" fish-face snarled, taking a step into the cell, his advance stopped by his companion's hand on his arm. "Hey, now. You know the boss' orders. She's not to be touched any more than necessary." The furry one sounded worried about the repurcussions of disobeying. His words seemed to get through to the fish-man who, with a degree of effort, seemed to regain his composure.

"Like I said before," he bit out, "this way _my lady._" This time the words were a barbed insult. She knew better than to push her luck any futher and slowly approached the two at the doorway, her head bowed meekly. "Now that's more like it." Fishy said, taking a rough hold of her arm and steering her out into the corridor beyond.

They walked in slience for several minutes, her arms held tightly by both men, until they entered another room, this one very large and round, seemed to be another holding cell for it had barred enclosures all around it's perimeter, probably housing more inmates, Bulma reasoned. She then was thrown uncerimoniously to the floor in the centre of the room, her captors moved off to stand against one wall, near a cell. As she began to pick herself up from the ground, she heard someone yell, "Bulma!" and looking up she saw Chichi being led into the room, also accompanied by two armed men. She shook off their hands and ran towards Bulma, her face streaked with tears.

The two women embraced, both very glad to see a friendly face. They then began to both question each other in a rush of words, eager to find out what the other knew about the wellbeings of their friends. Unfortunately, it seemed, Chichi knew as little as Bulma, having been housed, like she was, in a seperate cell.

Then the babble of the women was broken by the sound of many men approaching, and sure enough they soon rounded the corridor and entered into this large room. All were heavily armed and armoured and they filled into the room in a double row, marching in step. As they reached the centre of the room, near to where the women were standing, the two lines of men broke off into seperate columns, each one lining a wall of cells.

Afraid as to what was happening, the two Earth women clung to each other, sure that whatever it was it surely couldn't be good news for them.

They were not left in suspense for long. A soldier, in more elaborate armour, possibly a sergeant or such, gave a command to the men standing two abreast to every cell, and they responded by opening the enclosures up and entering them, some with weapons drawn. They soon emerged into the light, the cells in here not lit, dragging figures between them.

As they neared it became suddenly clear to Bulma and Chichi that the prisoners held here were their loved friends and family members. Chichi let out a strangled cry when she saw her son, being led by a silvery chain fastened to his neck. When he was bought to near the middle of the room of cells, the chain was bolted to the floor.

The same was done for most of their group, Kame Sennin, Ox King, Krillin and finally Goku. It bought tears to the eyes of those now gathered here to be reunited with each other, after it had seemed that they weren't to ever see each other again.

Standing with some difficulty, after the long time confided to his cramped cell, Goku tried to smile reassuringly at those around him, to ease their distress. It didn't have the desired effect as Goku's face was covered in dried blood and grime. His wife was shaking with rage now, her arm reaching towards her husband and son.

Bulma simply couldn't understand why they didn't break free from their chains. It should be so easy for them to do. Yet they didn't, they all just stood there wearing those heavy looking chains and collars as though they were incapable of removing them.

Perhaps they were...? Bulma thought, but it was interupted by the arrival of another to the chamber.

It was no other than Frieza himself, who entered with a arrogant expression of his face. He came to a stop in from of those assembled, for his pleasure, with a sneer. "As you may have noticed," he smirked, "I have allowed you all to live," he trailed off, eyeing them all with malice, "only for as long as I see fit. You see I am quite a reasonable ruler, I do not do away with those who may yet prove useful to me." He paused for effect, to let his words sink in, his smile widening.

"This means that now that we have arrived at our destination, it is time for you all to learn the places you will be taking in my kingdom."

He paced up and down in front of the prisoners, his tail swishing with fierce lashes, "I would have placed you," he said now to the men, "in a position of some regard, if your loyalty could be trusted, as a team of specialized warriors, replacing one of my current, traitorous, teams... Alas, that was not to be, as one of you," here he stopped in front of Goku, "flat out refused my generous offer."

Freiza seemed to be most displeased by this, as he eyed Goku with absolute disdain. "It seems to be a racial trait, irregardless of how and where the monkeys are raised, that they will _always _take the stupid way out of things." He then affected a mock expression of sorrow as he made his next announcement.

"It is unfortunate, really, because now I have very little choice as what to do with malcontents." Frieza said, drawing the moment out, enjoying making them squirm on his judgement.

"I will be sentencing you to suffer the same fate as all those who, while showing potential, will not bear my rule under any circumstance..." he paused here for dramatic effect, rocking on his heels,

"You will, all of you men," Freiza said indicating what was left of the Earth's Special Forces, "be put to work in the mines of planet Registana for the remainder of your lives." He finished with a gleeful chuckle.

When his pronouncement failed to have it's desired result, he became angry with them, hissing "Don't you fools get it?! You will all spend your days and nights in the hardest of labours this side of the galaxy! You think you know the meaning of true pain and weariness now? Well think again! On Registana you will we worked to the bone, and if you think it will stop then, I will personally whip you to work into your graves!"

This last was spat in Goku's face, as it seemed that Frieza held a queer hatred of the man, or at least his race, the Saiyans.

Before his outburst had a chance to register fully with the Z Warriors the sergeant approached Frieza cautiously and told him, with a snapped salute, that they had now arrived at their destination.

This seemed to amuse Frieza no end as he suddenly seemed to be very pleased, turning to Bulma and Chichi to add to them in a honeyed voice "Don't worry, my sweets, I have not forgotten about you." He went to them and raised a hand to touch Bulma's face, "You truly are lovely... If it weren't for Father's laws..." He then thankfully withdrew his hand from her cheek.

Bulma shuddered from his touch, feeling a desperate need to scrub her face. Never again did she want to be so close to the repulsive creature. She hoped fervently that his interest in her was only aesthetic, and not carnal. She shivered again, this time feeling a cold chill settle on her heart.

She didn't have long to dwell on his intentions towards her, as Frieza left them to return to the bridge for landing on Registana.

The prisoners were thankfully left in relative peace, for now, as the guards lining the walls did not stir when Chichi and Bulma rushed to their friends and family, hugging them fiercely, all trying hard to comfort each other.

This only lasted several moments before the ship plunged suddenly, preparing to land, and the captive Earthlings in the chamber were, everyone of them, sent falling all about on the floor, with nothing to hang on to save for each other. It lasted for a few heartstopping minutes, before the ship ceased it's descent and landed.

The guards then mobilized, grabbing the women and unchaining the men from the floor. They then frog marched them to the other side of the chamber, where a hangar door was opening. The light that spilled in over the rim over the slowly lowering door was blinding in it's intensity.

Those being led to it sheilded their eyes from the glare, the light brighter than even that of a very sunny day on Earth. It was then, when the ramp fully lowered and their eyes adjusted somewhat to the light, that they got their first site of Registana.

It was unlike anything they had ever seen.


	6. Chapter 6 - A New Destiny Awaits All

Beloved

Chapter 6 – A New Destiny Awaits All.

As the prisoners were marched down the ramp, they had an unparalleled view from above of their new home. It left them all breathless in wonder.

Before them stretched a vast, sprawling city, walled and made of a lustrous white stone. It shone like a beacon, sitting in the midst of sun blasted sand dunes. The tallest buildings were a collection of domes and turrets, some with pennants flying in a stifling breeze. The noise of countlesss people filled their ears, the smells of perfumes and spices wafted on the air, and the sounds of music emanated from the city in a cacophany both comforting in it's familiarity and frightening in it's strangeness.

As they reached the bottom of the ramp, their captors chuckling among themselves at the expressions of awe on the prisoner's faces, they all became suddenly, uncomfortably, aware of the extreme heat of this place. It was as hot as a furnace, the air entirely without moisture, their bodies suddenly breaking into a sweat, their tounges immediately becoming dry and sticking to the roofs of their mouths.

They didn't have long to take in the sights, sounds and smells of the scene before them as they were forced into a trot towards the outskirts of the city, the men as ever being led by their chains, the women escorted between two burly guards, crossing bone white sands that crunched underfoot, until they reached what seemed to be a marketplace, spread all around the entrance to one of the massive gateways in the wall.

As they passed by stalls and wagons, selling all manner of things from bolts of rich cloth, to aromatic fruits and incenses, they became aware of the distinct lack of reaction to the scene they created. It certainly seemed that this was a sight not remarkable in any way to the vendors and citizens, all of varying race and appearance, who effortlessly moved to make a space around them.

It was something that made a sense of unease settle on Bulma. How many poor wretches, such as themselves, had passed this very way to lives of slavery and servitude? If the response from the denizens of this city were any guide, it must have been an everyday occurance. She fearfully clutched at Chichi's hand, afraid of what awaited them.

They neared the gates to the city and all the Earthlings looked up at them in wonder. Made of a sleek metal, these impossibly large and heavy looking gates were, every inch of them, carved with intricate inscriptions and figures. Perphaps the deities of this place, Bulma mused, as they passed through them, coming into a large courtyard it's walls filled with windows, all latticed, and shaded by many colourful awnings. One street and many alleys led out of this impressively large space.

It was then that they were stopped, their gaolers turning to them, and with no small amount of pleasure, informed them that this was the last time they would be seeing each other.

Gasping, the Earthlings looked to one another in dismay, knowing it had to happen, hoping that they could have had more time. Thankfully the guards were in a jovial mood, and decided to let their wards have a few precious moments to say their farewells to each other.

Turning to each other, tears again forming in their eyes, they sadly began their goodbyes. Chichi held her son close to her, sobbing in his hair, making him promise to stay well and alive.

Goku was next in her sights. She grabbed a vice like hold of his arm, and made him promise he would look after their son, or else. She then fell into his arms, plegding her eternal love for him.

Bulma watched this scene between the Son family with great sadness and a small touch of envy. She wished she had had the chance to say goodbye to her love and parents. She wondered, not for the first time, at the fate of those left behind on Earth, no doubt they were all enslaved by now.

She was bought out of her reverie by a rough hand on her bottom. Spinning angrily, she saw it was Kame Sennin, who grinned at her sheepishly, saying "Can't blame a man for trying, right? This might be the last piece of arse I ever get to touch." He shrugged then as if to appologize for his behavior.

Usually, Bulma would not take such molestations lightly, and under any other circumstances she would have clocked the old man over the head. Yet she knew that what he had said was true, so she indulged him, just this once. With a nod to show him no hard feelings, she took a step away from his grasping hands.

Making her way over to Krillin, who stood looking on awkwardly at the scene Chichi was creating, Bulma asked him the question that had been bugging her since their reunion on Frieza's ship, now that they were relatively alone from guards. "Why? " she said quietly, "Why don't any of you fight against your chains? What is stopping you?"she finished, looking expectantly at the diminutive warrior, who seemed to be considering how best to answer her.

"Well, Bulma, it's like this... Have you ever had something that's as much a part of you as your sense of humor or your soul, or something like that, only to have it taken away? Do you know what it's like to be truly free? To soar through the air, going wherever you want, whenever you want?

What Krillin was saying confused Bulma, but she indulged him saying, "Yes, I know the feeling."

"Then imagine it being severed from you in an instant, imagine reaching into your soul, to that familiar, warm place where your ability to work miracles comes from, only to grasp at... at nothing..." he hung his head, trailing off sadly.

She didn't understand what he was saying, and told him so.

He looked up at her then, tears rolling down his cheeks, and said in a choked voice "It's these damn collars, Bulma. They make it so we cannot use our ki. The second they closed around our necks, we were as powerless as you or any normal human. You don't _know_ what that feels like for us. To be able one minute to leap and soar... The next to come crashing down to earth, as powerless as a baby. And they can't be removed either, oh no. If you try it saps what little strength remaining to you and leaves you almost comatose. Trust me, Goku spent the greater part of his captivity strugging against it. It hit him really hard, not being able to protect us anymore. He has been putting on a brave face for the sake of his family, you see. Besides, it's not even as if they have a clasp or anything to open anyway. They are perfectly smooth, all way 'round."

Bulma was genuinely shocked by what he said. She had never once considered what it must feel like to lose the powers her friends had enjoyed. She realized now how selfish she had been, worrying only for her own sake, when her friends were also suffering their own, private hells. Plus, she had always taken for granted that they, and their supreme powers, would always be there to protect her.

"Krillin... I'm sorry. I really and truly am." she said, hanging her head in shame. Krillin was right, as usual, she truly couldn't begin to imagine what that must be like for them all.

It was then that their captors broke them all apart, dragging the men away by the collars around their necks. The women, Puar included, stood huddled together, Chichi sobbing incoherently, Bulma doing her best to shush her.

They had one last glimpse of their friends and family, being marched to a certain demise in the mines, before they were lost to sight amidst the bustling alleys of the city itself. Bulma knew that scene would be burned into her memory for along time to come, and indeed it was a source of great despair for her for a great many months.

A sound from behind them, the ringing of bells and the sound of feet, drew them out of their sorrows. Turrning, the women from Earth were startled by what they saw.

Approaching them down the wide street that lead out of the rear of the courtyard, and all the way into the heart of the city itself, was a procession of people, all sumptously dressed, some eight men and a dozen women. The men were carrying a ornate palanquin between them, the women, not much more than girls and all with bells fastened to their ankles, walked in front of the palanquin swinging braziers of incence and strewing the path with the petals of many colours.

The Earthlings stood transfixed by this sight, all absently wiping tears from their eyes as the palanquin neared, until the procession reached where they stood in awe, and the men lowered their precious cargo to the ground. The young women all ran to the side of the palanquin, coating the ground before the curtained opening in it's side well with petals and filling the air with the perfumed smoke from their braziers.

Then these women, beauties all of them, bowed in respect towards the occupant of the palanquin who was now emerging from behind the beaded curtain. The Earth women all gasped as one. It was an Ice-jin woman.

Very short, smaller even than Chichi, and covered almost head to foot in luxurious, bejewelled robes, she was obviously of the same race as Frieza. It was an unedniable fact, as although she wore such extensive coverings, her horns were visible, sticking out from under her shawl. They bore a stunning constellation of rubies and pearls. Also barely visible was her long, hairless tail, painted with a swirling tattoo like pattern.

She watched the women of Earth staring at her agape through amused red eyes, another key racial trait. As she walked a few steps towards them, the young maids before her touching her feet as she passed, her gaze turned steely and buisness like.

"This is them?" she asked expectantly of the sole guard left behind with the Earth women. When he nodded, she walked closer to them and began to look them up and down appraisingly. Her mere presence, at this proximity, was overwhelming. A great sense of power and authority radiated from her like the heat from this alien sun.

"Hmm..." she murmered to herself, walking a curcuit around the Earthlings. They all shivered now, as her scarlet eyes roved over them in an almost tangible way. As she went, she asked questions of the Earth women, age, marital status, if they had born children, seeming to be unaffected by their squeaked replies.

Thankfully, she finally seemed to be satisfied as she ceased her queries and examinations of them. She turned back to her maidens. The Earthlings sagged with relief, as her piercing gaze went elsewhere. With a flick of her wrist, the Ice-jin woman gestured towards one of her maids, who rushed forward with a clinking purse. At a nod from her lady's head, she presented the bag to Frieza's lone guard.

He hefted the bag in his palm, frowning suddenly and saying, "Hey! I though that youse and my Lord had an agreement on the price for these bitches." His words finished in a yelp as her impassive blood coloured eyes fell on him.

"Of course, my lady. By your grace, my lady..." he muttered, backing away, bowing at her in respect and fear.

When he left the courtyard, the Ice-jin lady, with an arrogant toss of her horned head, started back towards her palanquin. With her back now to the Earth women, she adressed them, in an accented voice, "Welcome to Sitara, your new home." When they didn't move or reply, she said, in a commanding voice, "I am your mistress, now. You will learn quickly that it is in your best interests to do _what _I say, _when_ I say."

Turning her head back towards them, and with a raised brow, she said, "You will follow me to your new home." It wasn't a question. She then waited expectantly for their response. Bulma, Chichi and Puar all nodded at her dumbly, afraid to offend this forceful woman.

Seemingly satisfied with their answer, she barked at them "Come." before turning away and re-entering her gilded palanquin. At her command the burly men lifted her up and began to return the way they had come, the maids again heralding her way with flowers and incence.

The Earth women looked to one another mutely, wondering what fate awaited them in the house of this lady. They locked hands for comfort, and proceeded to follow their new mistress to their destiny.


	7. Chapter 7 - Dreams and Destinations

Beloved.

Chapter 7 – Dreams and Destinations.

Meanwhile, in the depths of space...

Whizzing through the stars was a lone craft, spherical in shape, it's sole occupant seemingly in the grip of a fitful nightmare.

Waking with a start, Vegeta ran a hand unsteadily through his hair, looking around the small confines of his vessel as if for an unseen assailant that lay in wait, somewhere...

Dismissing the notion as suddenly as it had come to him, with a shake of his head, he rubbed his eyes, forcing the remnants of his dream from them.

It had always been this way for him, he mused sullenly, nusing an arm, it's bones shattered, that he should be tormented by such visions of pain and torment in his slumber. For him, sleep had ever been a place of suffering and despair. A place stalked by a red-eyed monster.

He barked a laugh at such a pathetic thought. No, if anything those dreams were proof that he was tough! A true survivor. One who would soon be taking his rightful place as king of the many races of the galaxy, scrabbling about their pitiful lives on dung heap planets.

The thought made him smile painfully. Yes, it wouldn't be long now. He could _feel _it. He would soon ascend from mere mortal existance to that of the legendary "Super Saiyan".

Once he figured out how that blasted Kakarrot had achieved it before him. He was lucky really, he reflected, that Kakarrot didn't have any designs to rule others. No, instead he lead his band of merry idiots with a sickening type of loyalty and _friendship_.

The thought made Vegeta shudder painfully. It was disgusting that such a being, such a traitor to all that made a Saiyan, should have attained the coveted ascended state before he, the Prince.

It was something very soon to be rectified, but first he desperately needed to recover from the injuries he sustained on that mud-ball called Earth.

It was where he was headed now, to one of the space station outposts of his master, on which he would find the coveted healing tanks, the technology of which was long ago stolen form an unfortunate race who fell to Frieza's rule.

In a matter of mere hours any wound, no matter how grave, could be recovered from, leaving it's occupant fresh and full of vitality. The only short comings of these wondrous tanks was that they, unfortunately, could not restore life to the deceased, or regenerate lost limbs. Something that Vegeta was acutely aware of, now that he had suffered the humiliating loss of his tail while on Earth.

Well, he scolded himself, no use lamenting what was lost beyond recovering when he could almost taste what he had been longing for, these long years of his captivity. The moment of his freedom was almost within his grasp, the moment he would avenge himself on his captor, and free his people.

It was the thing that kept him striving towards his goal, the thing that drove him to despair, that he the Prince of Saiyans should live as a slave, while his people suffered the iron rule of Frieza and the Kold Empire, their own king, Vegeta's father, reduced to nothing more than a puppet. How he longed for the day he would would be able to right such a massive wrong.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the beeping of the console in his spacecraft, announcing his arrival at Frieza outpost 1128. He relaxed back into his seat with a wince, and made ready to land.

Later, as he recuperated in a healing tank, surrounded by anxious looking medics, his thoughts again wandered. What secret had Kakarrot discovered, one that continued to elude the Prince, that allowed him to ascend? Did it have something to do with his desire to protect others?

No, that surely couldn't be it. It had to be something else, otherwise Vegeta would never ascend himself. And he was so achingly close to his own ascencion, he knew it. It was only a matter of time...

The tank emptied with a whoosh and Vegeta, stood, flexing his arms. Approaching him with trepidation, the chief medic asked "Where were you? Our Lord and Master has put out an alert for you and your missing brethren. What happened?"

When Vegeta didn't respond, busying himself with dressing, the medic again spoke to him, "You are in a lot of trouble, you know? Lord Frieza gave the order that you were to be arrested and held until he could arrive and deal with you, wherever you turned up..." he trailed off when Vegeta paused in his actions and stared at the man with a cold, calculating stare.

"N-n-not that we will be telling him you were here, oh no." The chief blubbered, now terribly afraid for himself, "You can rest assured, Prince Vegeta, that we will all be as silent as the dead about you being here." he seemed to regret his choice of words immediately, as Vegeta's face split into a wide, evil smirk.

"Where is Frieza, by the way?" Vegeta asked casually, putting on a new pair of pristine white gloves, endeavouring not to scare this man any more than was necessary as he might have some useful infromation.

"Why he is on his way back from Registana, of course!" the man rushed to answer, afraid of incurring another one of those bone chilling stares form the Saiyan Prince, "He is now on his way to rejoin the main fleet of his army, no doubt to organize a search for you..." his voice faltered, again suddenly afraid he'd said too much.

"Registana?" Vegeta said, pretending not to notice the man's slip, "Why did he go there, to that backwater planet?" He stared at the medic, expectantly.

"Uh...he went there to sell some new, interesting slaves, I heard... Earthlings or something, they were called." he stepped away from the startled expression on the Prince's face. "I m-mean, I think they were anyway."

"What! Who were they?! How many of them?!" Vegeta raged at the man, bringing a fist to his face.

"I-I don't know the details, my Prince." The man stammered, "Other than that they were some warriors who were destined for the mines. Oh, and their women too."

"No..." Vegeta said, turning from the medic. "It couldn't be..." His mind was racing with a new, unthought of possibility. Was Kakarrot among the Earthlings taken by Frieza? He must be, Vegeta reasoned, as only people of great strength, ususally those who refused to enter Frieza's service, were sentenced to life there.

The Mines of Registana were one of the most formidable, soul crushing places in the known galaxy,without the strength of someone, like Kakarrot or his pathetic friends, a slave would simply perish in days, and be entirely useless to Frieza in any regard. And if there was one thing Frieza hated, as well as his family and the Saiyans, it was uselessness.

Vegeta, knew his next move. He would go to Registana. He must, if he were to figure out just how Kakarrot had achieved the impossible and ascended. He would go there and beat it out of him!

Spinning on his heel, he sped off to cries of "Wait! You are only just healed!" from the chief medic. Ignoring them he ran down the corridors and to the launch pad of Station 1128.

"A ship! Now!" He barked to the stunned engineers and workers, who manned the area, all eyeing the wild eyed man before them with stunned expressions.

"Are you all deaf? Or just plain stupid?! I said I need a ship this instant!" Vegeta ordered them all with as much authority as he could muster.

"Prince Vegeta? I'm terribly sorry, but your ship is still undergoing reparirs..." Said one brave man, coming forward with his hands before him in a placating gesture.

"I didn't say I wanted _my _ship. I want _a_ ship!"He raged at the man, who backed away, afraid.

"I'm sorry, but-" he had begun, but Vegeta silenced him with a energy blast to the chest.

"Anyone _else _want to stop me?" he asked the now terrified workers. "No? Good." he finished with a mad grin. Suddenly they all sprand to life, and a very short time a ship was brought to him.

Climbing inside, with barely a glance at the men he had scared senseless, Vegeta started the launch procedure of the small, round craft. It took off in a flash, blinding the eyes and knocking down the workers who hadn't managed to get out of the way.

As the craft made orbit of Station 1128, Vegeta stopped it and wrapping an energy field around himself opened the door and stood, regarding the Space Station before him, no doubt a hive of activity since his depature.

Well he couldn't have them reporting his arrival and destination to dear old Frieza, now could he? No, it would not do at all, he thought viciously a dense crackling energy forming around his outstretched left hand.

The blast that tore through Station 1128, destroying it utterly and in an instant, left an after image in the void of space where countless lives were just extinguished.

Without a second thought as to carnage he had wrought, Vegeta returned to his seat and, closing the door, initiated the auto pilot with coordinates set to Registana.

Settling back in his seat, becoming drowzy as his body began to enter stasis, the system that preserved the lives of the occupants on their journeys of months and years, he let his mind drift.

Yes, things were finally going his way. Soon the secret to the legendary Super Saiyan would be his alone. Nothing and no-one would stand in his way. He would not let any distraction deter him from his path to glory.

He laughed inwardly, thinking of men like Kakarrot, who allowed themselves to become blinded by "love" and tied down with such inane things as family. Vegeta knew that he, the great Prince of Saiyans, would never, _ever_, allow himself to be coddled and tricked into such a ignoble life.

He sighed deeply, as sleep claimed him and his thoughts drifted to more familiar scenes of a young Saiyan, still only a boy, being teased and tormented by a horned monster with eyes the colour of blood.

AN/ Thank-you very much to all of you who have read thus far. You make my day. :3

Also, please feel free to drop me a line or leave a review to let me know what you think of this.


	8. Chapter 8 - House of Ajagara

Beloved

Chapter 8 – The House of Ajagara

Entering the tree lined street behind their new mistress, the Earthlings all looked around themselves in an attempt to ditsract themselves from their sorrows.

This street, much wider than the crowded alleys they glimpsed earlier from the courtyard, was also filled with people, yet the ones here were wearing clothes of a finer cut, those who could be seen, as many gilded palanquins and covered chairs, carried or wheeled along by man-servants littered the way.

They openly gawked at the clothes of those they passed, men all of them, who pretended not to notice the Earth women at all. In fact it seemed they went to great lengths not to.

When Bulma, not watching where she was going, collided into a man, causing him to spill his basket of vegetables, he at first looked around angrily for his agressor, until he spied the unwashed, appologetic looking woman sprawled on the ground in front of him. Suddenly, he stopped, spun around and hurried off in the opposite direction, all without looking at her again.

Pulling her up from the ground, Chichi commented, "What's with this place? Did you notice how there aren't any women at all on the street? In fact, I'd wager that there are no women in any street at all in this wretched place."

"Shh!" Bulma hissed at the other, looking around to see if they were overheard. Although she agreed with her friend, she didn't want to risk any untoward attention. It seemed her worries were misplaced as, per usual, the men of this city seemed to all flow unseeing around them the way a stream does a stone.

Inwardly, as they troted back up to the rear of their mistress' palanquin, she wondered at the rules of this strange new place. Maybe, it was because they were slaves that people ignored them so? Or maybe Chichi was right and it was due to their sex. For she was surely right that, upon entering the city itself, they had seen very few other women, even their lady's maidens had veiled their faces before entering the city proper.

Either way, it was a discomforting feeling, to be the lone women in a sea of hundreds of men. It not for the prescence of their mistress, up ahead, they would have felt exposed and afraid. They knew she was a being of some great power, and undoubtedly she would wield it to protect those she had just paid so dearly for, right?

Bulma grabbed Chichi's hand and dragged the other woman closer to the men carrying the rear of their lady's palanquin, Puar flying along next to them, just in case.

Finally, they came to a stop, in front of the women could only describe as a mansion. It was an impressive four stories tall, one could tell by the rows of latticed windows perforating the walls at intervals, and made of a the same white stone as the rest of what they has seen of this city, except inscribed with a luminous metal of a crimson colour. It encircled the doorway and windows with a swirling, scroll like nature. It also seemed, even from the front of it as they were, that this building took up the entirety of a city block.

The whole look had the effect of a giant ruby sitting in the sunlight, it's inscriptions shimmering and warm to the touch, as all three Earthlings found out, touching the lustrous metal with inquisitive fingertips.

The palanquin was carried through the large arched doorway, which was hung with beautiful red curtains, the Earth women scrambling after it, and into a massive antechamber, refreshingly cool after the day's overwhelming heat, it's floor tiled with a mozaic pattern of what was unmistakably a dragon.

As the Earthlings all stopped and stared at it in shock, their Lady, after leaving her seat and the salutations of her household, came up behind them saying "Ah, so you've noticed the fabled Ajagara. Don't you worry yourselves about it though. It is only a fable. Surely no such creature has ever existed, anywhere in the galaxy. It is merely a rather impressive piece of art."

They all stood, still staring down at the coiled, twisted dragon under their feet, each making a mental note to never mention the Eternal Dragon, Shenron, or even the Dragonballs to anyone here.

"Come, that's enough staring at it. You are starting to make me worry you Earth creatures are simple. Look at me. I want to better see your faces."

When they turned as one to face her, they got the first real good look at her, for she had removed the shawl covering much of her face. Not only were her horns bedazzled with gems but her head itself was hung with enough jewellery, most conspicuous a large golden ring in her nose that was joined by a pearled chain to one of her horns, to even humble a once proud Bulma.

"Good, you can listen to orders. I can see also now, if the better lighting of my home rather that that dingy yard, that you two have a passing attractiveness. It should serve you well here." Their mistress observed of Bulma and Chichi. To Puar she said,"And you are a strange one indeed! I am rather pleased to have found such a beast as yourself for my collection."

When they stood there before her, taking in what she had just said, she continued.

"I never introduced myself." she said with a tight smile, "I am Thandha, your absolute master." she now drew herself up to her full height, which was still a full head shorter than Chichi, and seemed to be waiting for something. When the Earthlings didn't respond in the right way, as smiling at her obviously wasn't, she became angry, fuming "Don't you have any manners on the primitive planet you are from?"

As they stood there, staring at her in fear, she suddenly reached forward, her arm moving as fast as a snake, and grabbed a painful hold of Bulma's arm. Thandha dragged it down until Bulma's hand touched the Ice-jin's feet. "There, that's much better." she said, in a cold voice.

Then she released Bulma from her claw-like grip, Bulma snatching her hand back as if burned, and turned to Chichi and Puar,who both quickly aknowledged their mistress by touching her splay toed feet.

Turning away from them she summoned forward another, a very aged woman, with a flick of her ringed hand. The crone ran forward to touch Thandha's feet, the bent her head to listen to her orders.

"They are to be clothed appropriately and housed in the novices quarters until I decide what best use to put them to." The old woman nodded furiously and Thandha looked over her shoulder, to make sure they heard this last part clearly, "But not before they are bathed. I will not have such filth in my home." she finished with a cruel smile, before leaving the room via another curtained doorway. It was the signal for all other members of her household to return to their buisness.

Sagging with relief now that she was gone, the Earthlings all turned expectantly to the old woman who stood staring at them all quizzically.

"I don't know how much use around here you sorry lot will be," she said in a heavily accented voice, "but her ladyship's wishes are to be respected. Come." she beckoned them all to follow her.

They followed her out of the foyer, through a doorway, down some worn stone steps, and into a steamy tiled room, almost the entirety of which was a large water filled bath.

"Towels." The crone barked, indicating some fresh white cloths. "Give me your rags now." She stood with a hand outstretched, waiting expectantly. They all looked to one another before Chichi nodded and began to strip.

Bulma quickly followed suit, lest she be treated to a scene similar to the one she just experienced from Lady Thandha. Handing her clothes to the hag, she climbed into the bath, and hissed at the water's temperature. It was nearly as warm as a sauna in here, she thought.

Swimming over to her Chichi said in a low voice, so as not to let the old one hear them, "I wonder what sort of things we will have to do here?"

Bulma didn't have the heart to tell her, Chichi thankfully being unconscious when she herself had found out what Frieza had in store for them. "I dunno." she lied, and covered her shame by ducking under the water.

When she resurfaced Chichi had swam over to the other side of the bath and was helping Puar wash her thick fur. Bulma began to wash her own hair out, before she noticed the crone was squatting beside her on the rim of the bath, staring outrightly at Bulma's exposed chest.

Covering herself in embarrassment, Bulma glared at the hag, who merely scuttled away, muttering something about "pearls". Bulma stared after her indignantly. She wasn't afraid to show her body to other females, usually, but the abject leering from the old one had really upset her.

They continued the rest of their bath alone from strangers eyes. When finished, and towelled dry, the crone came back, this time her arms full of brightly coloured bundles.

Holding her towel firmly around herself, Bulma scolwed at the intruder, knowing she could never, would never be comfortable around this old woman.

"Here, take these, get dressed." the old one told them impatiently. Approaching her hesitantly, Bulma accepted a bundle of clothes and unfolded them. It was a set constisting of a knee length fitted top, pink in colour, and long pants. Also a pair of pink hide slippers. She dressed, with her back firmly to the peering eyes of the crone.

Now fully clothed she turned back to the others, finding Chichi similarly dressed but in clothes of a rich green.

Seemingly satisfied, the hag beckoned them to follow her again. This time she led the not only out into the foyer but also up a few flights of stairs, Bulma huffing from the exertion, until they must have reached the top floor of the compound.

She halted finally before a door, carved in an arch like all the others, and opened it to admit the Earthlings into what was clearly a small bedchamber. Their passage through the rest of the floor had not gone unoticed as most of the other doors along the way were opened, and girls and young women were looking on from around them with a great interest.

Shoving them without much care into their room, the old one told them, with a obvious satifaction,"Tomorrow you start you training. _I_ will be teaching you."

When Bulma looked aghast, she smirked even wider, adding "Especially you, large one. You will get my special treatment." she licked her lips then.

Bulma turned her head away, not wanting the crone to see her tears for herself.

"Enjoy your lives in the house of Ajagara. I can assure you they will be long and tedious ones." She finished, thankfully closing the door but not before flashing a toothy grin at the women.

"What do you think she meant by that?" Chichi asked the darkness.

"I think maybe we have to learn how to cook and clean for everyone." Puar said in her squeaky high voice, "Don't you Bulma?"

Bulma didn't answer her, she instead curled up on her flat hard mattress, which was laid out like the others were on the floor. She knew. She damn well knew what awaited them here, what the hideous old woman had been hinting at. She simply couldn't tell Chichi what it was. No, not yet. Maybe tomorrow...

They all were a long time in falling asleep that night. Unfortunately, the next day dawned bright and early, the sun's bright white light streaming in around the shutters on their window, waking them.

In the few moments that followed that, the door to their chamber was roughly opened, and their new teacher, the toothy hag, came bustling in, clipping Chichi over the head for still being in bed.

She soon had them all up and about, pushing them down a flight of stairs, and into a largish room on the third floor. It was carpeted the entire length and breadth of it, with cusions lying around the perimeter.

It was in here, that the instrucions to the way of their new lives would begin.

AN/ Just a note to translate the words I used in this chapter. Ajagara is, quite obviously, Dragon.

Thandha's name also is Hindi. It means aptly, I thought, Frost.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Dancing Widow

Beloved

Chapter 9 – The Dancing Widow

Being made to stand in the centre of the carpeted floor, Bulma and Chichi both waited, one with a sickened knowledge of what must be coming, the other with her hands on her hips, and looked on at the crone, who for her part seemed to be enjoying what she was about to do to the two Earth women.

After she had introduced herself with a spittled leer as Dayana, she ordered little Puar to sit on the outskirts of the floor and began her instructions.

Standing in front of the women, her back bent, she whistled loudly. The door opened and admitted two men, both members of Lady Thandha's household by their scarlet clothes, who were carrying what appeared to be instruments, a drum and a guitar like object.

Bulma became confused as to what was now going to happen. Would they be made to strip off for the pleasure of these men? But they appeared to be musicians...

They too took up residence on the side of the carpet, settling themselves in amongst the many cushions that littered the room's perimeter, and soon began to play a exotic rhythm, it's melodic cadence intoxicating enough to cause the Earthlings to begin to shift on their feet in time to it's beat.

Striding forward, Dayana began to dance. Her feet beating an intricate tattoo on the floor, she slowly turned in a circle on the spot, her heels ever drumming along with the music, moving with a supple grace that belied her extreme age and stooped posture.

Watching in awe, the two Earth women wondered at the meaning of her dance. Perhaps it was some kind of ritual? They were soon left in no doubt as to it's meaning as, coming to a sudden stop, Dayana ordered them to repeat what she had just done.

Looking at each other in shock, Bulma and Chichi then endeavoured to repeat the intricate steps they had witnessed, failing miserably for their efforts. Just as they were beginning to enjoy themselves in their flailing steps, Dayana intervened, striking both down with a cruel swish of a rod.

Falling to the floor, holding on to now throbbing limbs, the Earth women looked up at the old woman, who stood over them with her cane raised. "Again!" she scolded them, "Better!"

Getting to their feet, lest they meet the lash of her cane again, they began to attempt the dance for a second time.

And so it went for the next few hours, the women trying their hardest to please the hag in the vain attempt to avoid further lashes and beatings.

Sweat beaded their foreheads, red welts that would soon turn to large purple bruises covered their bodies, yet still they danced, under the ever watchful eye of Dayana the crone.

Thankfully, some hours ago, Chichi had discovered that the trick to performing the steps the way they had been shown was by rapping heel then toe to the ground, creating a drumming sound.

This had pleased the hag no end, and she had applauded Chichi for her efforts, saying "Good! That's it! Keep it up!"

Turning to Bulma, who had also stopped to cheer for Chichi, Dayana said, "As for you, my dear Moti, you seem to be struggling to learn even the most simple aspect of what I have to teach. Maybe I will have to have a word with our Lady about you instead becoming a kitchen drudge? Would you like to spend your days slaving over a hot stove while the kitchen master beats you? No? You don't want that? Well then, try harder!" She finished rapping Bulma across the head with her cane.

Falling to her knees again, Bulma felt outraged. She _was_ trying her hardest! Why did Dayana have to torment her so? Feeling an insurmountable urge to prove the old bitch wrong, she got unsteadily to her feet and again took the first position of the dance, with one foot before the other, her hands on her hips, and began to move her feet the way she had just observed Chichi move hers.

After a few stumbled attempts, she felt the start of a rhythm forming in her, her feet moving faster as she gained confidence.

Laughing, she twirled around grabbing hold of Chichi and together, they danced, until they fell into a giggling heap on the floor, both ecstatic they had achieved what they had spent the last few hours attempting.

Their laughter feel short, however, as Dayana neared them. She stopped, standing over where they sat on the floor and, surprisingly, she smiled at them.

"Not bad." she said with a shrug of her her humped shoulders, "Although most of the other girls mastered this basic step in half the time you did... Well, except the ones who ended up in the kitchens. And here I was hoping to send another pair of cheeks down there, to where the master can have you at his mercy. He is notorious for his groping hands, you know?" she finished wickedly.

Laughing grotesquely at the looks of horror on their faces, Dayana then cracked her cane on her palm with a smack, saying "Now..." the Earthlings tensed with apprehension, "... Lunch." she finished with a rare, warm smile.

Releasing them from her presence, Dayana set the three down to the threatened kitchen for some food.

Walking down the two flights of stairs to the first floor, rubbing aching limbs as they went were Chichi and Bulma, their spirits lifted now they were free from the crone's presence, and Puar flying behind them, all acutely aware that it had been sometime since their last meals.

"How bad of a lecher do you think this kitchen master is?" Chichi asked the others as they crossed the length of the foyer to the large room at the back from which an enticing aroma emanated, "Hmm... I dunno..." Bulma responded, "Maybe we should rate him on a level from one to Kame Sennin?" she finished with a laugh.

They all giggled at this, they light humour distracting them all from their sorrows.

Entering the kitchen, they were greeted by a mass of a man, all flabby folds of flesh who was quivering with glee at their arrival. "Girls, girls." he slavered at them, his many jowls in motion, "Come to taste old Vasa's renowned cuisine have you?" his eyes roved lasciviously over their chests and bottoms.

This displeased the women greatly, Chichi especially, who bristled with outright anger. "I'm a married woman! How dare you-" she began one of her infamous tirades, before the corpulent cook stopped her with a fat finger to her lips.

"Not here you aren't. I've heard about you, yes I have, your menfolk were sent down to the Mines weren't they, uh-huh, I can see it from the looks on your faces. You know what that means don't you? It means you are married to a dead man, which in turn means you aren't really married at all, the shame! You are now a widow." he finished in mock solemnity.

Chichi's face paled. She started to shake with what Bulma could only imagine must be a mixture of sorrow and rage. It was a good thing the kitchen master removed his finger from Chichi's lips right then because Bulma was certain she would have bitten it off in fury.

"Now, now, my lovelies, no need to be shy... Let old Vasa fix you up one of his famous dishes, oh yes. One of you come this way and give me a hand, if you please." he then bustled off, his whole body alive with movement, and made his way to behind a large counter, covered with many bowls and dishes, from which was wafting a mouthwatering smell.

Placing a comforting hand on Chichi's shoulder, Bulma then made her way over to the fat man, preparing to assist him with what it was he needed, thinking the sooner she did, the faster she could get Chichi out of there.

Waving her over to an oven with a fleshy hand, Vasa then pointed to a plate that was inside it, warming, "That dish of flat breads needs to come out of that oven now else they will burn, oh no!" he said in feigned distress.

Bulma, seeing what he was up to said, "Why didn't you get them out earlier?" she asked him sweetly, used to dealing with lecherous old goats like this.

"Why, you mean to question an old man like me in his very own kitchen? Oh the cruelty!" he cried, his hands fluttering about his face. "Oh no no no, an creaky aged man like me could _never_ reach all the way down there, heavens forbid!" he fussed and flustered.

Well, Bulma thought viciously, you obviously put them _in _there, didn't you? Instead she thought it just best to get this whole charade over with, and resignedly bending down to the oven, she felt a plump hand on her rear. And he didn't cop a mere feel like she had expected, no, instead she felt it move southwards...

"Hey!" She stood up indignantly, bringing a hand up to his flabby cheek. His hand shot out like a dart and grabbed her around the wrist in a surprising iron grip.

"Well, well, well... Have a little spunk in us, do we?" he slavered, his piggy eyes narrowing at her, his fat hand nearly crushing her wrist.

"Let me go." Bulma hissed in pain, her eyes watering, "You can't do this to me." She hoped it was true.

"Oh I can't now, can I?" He smiled cruelly, his face not showing any exertion.

Chichi and Puar came rushing over but stopped in their tracks when his unblinking gaze fell on them.

"Bulma!" they both cried in dismay.

"Don't come closer." she yelped, her wrist now being wrenched sideways, as her captor moved himself between her friends and herself.

"You seem to have a lesson to learn, oh yes, about what I, the master of this place, can and can't so within these walls."

"Let me go... Please." Bulma begged of him, now in agony.

"Or what?" he whispered, leaning his face in close to hers. He then, horrifically, ran his tongue up the length of her face, causing her to shudder.

She closed her eyes, and prayed he'd be quick with the punishment for her insolence.

"Let her go. Now!" came a new voice, which carried the weight of great command and anger.

"Mistress!" Vasa breathed, instantly letting go of Bulma who sagged to the stone floor.

"What is going on in here Vasa!" Thandha barked, her voice quivering with rage. "I demand you tell me this instant!"

"Oh, mistress!" Vasa cried, affecting a voice of great distress, "You couldn't begin to imagine the things they said to me, oh no, the things they _did_." He fluttered his hands to his face, looking around with a wounded expression.

Bulma took this instant to crawl away from the fat man, clutching her bruised wrist to her chest. As she rounded the bench in which the oven was set, she could now see the distinct splayed toes of Lady Thandha in the doorway, and looking up at her she recoiled in fear, for her mistress wore a face of pure fury.

"I've warned you Vasa, too many times to count." Thandha's voice bore the weight of finality to it.

"No, Mistress. Please... One more chance is all I beg of you..." Vasa pleaded for his life.

Raising her hand toward the corpulent cook with one finger outstretched, pointing straight at his heart...

Bulma feeling overwhelmed by the heat of the kitchen, what had so nearly happened to her and a sudden rush of pain from her wrist, sank against a wall, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

She had fainted.

AN/ Whooo! A cliffhanger! Aren't I a meanie? Anyway, down to business.

Thanks as always to those who are reading this. You make this all worthwhile.

This chapter's translations – Dayana, aptly, means ugly old witch.

Vasa, simply, fat. :P

Moti, Dayana's unfortunate nickname for Bulma, means Pearl.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Hornet's Nest

Beloved

Chapter 10 – The Hornet's Nest

Waking with a start, Bulma sat up unsteadily and looked around herself fearfully, the stark image of Vasa's fat, frightened face and Thandha's one of pure rage still burned vividly in her mind.

Realizing she was alone in her room, more specifically in her own bed, she wondered how she had got there, then more importantly, what had happened to Vasa. The last she had seen of him he had been undoubtedly about to meet his end at Thandha's hand...

She shivered at the rememberance of her Mistress' terrible fury. Indeed, it had felt like facing the might of a inferno, it had radiated from her like heat, her red blood-red eyes blazing with incandescant ire.

Bulma sincerely hoped to never, ever, be on the receiving end of such a look.

As it was she knew she'd never be able to forget it.

She relaxed back onto her pillow, willing some sense of calm to her agitated thoughts. Looking towards to sole shuttered window it was then that she noticed that it was now no longer daylight. The light of a single thick candle lit the cramped room with a warm glow.

How long have I been out? She wondered, rubbing her sore wrist. Maybe not too long, she thought, examining the only newly formed bruise on it. It would a nice addition, she mused sourly, to all the welts and lumps she had earned from Dayana and her wicked stick.

She now saw that, on the low table between her and Chichi's beds, was a cup of what appered to be water. Picking it up with a stiff arm, she downed the contents greedily. She hadn't realised just how thirsty she had been.

She vaguely registered a sweet aftertaste on her tounge, before she lay back down.

Sighing, she stretched out on her bed, placing a hand over her eyes from which tears had began to flow, and tried comfort herself.

Never had she felt so alone and scared for her future in her life. Always, in the past, things had had a way of working out for her, even in the most dire of circumstances, but now...

Now she knew that they were lost beyond redemption. Her friends, who had always protected her, were gone. Sent in all probability to their doom in the Mines.

No! She thought angrily, trying to rally her morale, they are strong! They always overcome the odds against them and win through at the end. It wouldn't be any different this time, they would survive the Mines, even if no-one else had before, and escape from them to rescue her...

She sighed again, realizing the complete futility of her hopeless situation. She would remain trapped in this place, regardless of her wishes, now that she was a possession of the enigmatic Lady Thandha.

She thought she heard the sound of footsteps in the hall outside her room. She listened intently...

There wasn't anyone there. I must be over-emotional, she thought, settling back into bed, yawning with an abrupt tiredness.

No. Gotta stay awake. She thought doggedly, attempting so sit, but finding her head heavy and her limbs unresponsive.

She fell back on her bed, wondering at sudden lethargy of her body and mind, realizing with some horror that it must have been that drink of water...

Again she tired to sit, finding that this time she couldn't lift even an arm from the bed. Her mind raced, her thoughts becoming slower with each passing minute. Poison! Her mind shrieked at her, willing her body to respond. She tried again to move something, anything, her brain clawing at consciousness...

Until, some few moments later, her eyes became unbearably heavy, her thoughts thick with sleep. As she drifted off into oblivion, the lone thought of this could be my final moments drifted to the surface before sleep claimed her.

Awakening again some time later, Bulma blinked her eyes, their vision blurred, and moved her head slightly. It felt as though she had a massive hangover.

Groaning she tried to sit up, and surprisingly, she found she could, though not without some difficutly.

She rested her heavy head in her hands, seeing the room swimming before her eyes.

Her thoughts were all jumbled. She faintly remembered being very afraid, some time ago...

It was useless, her memories would slip through her fingers as soon as they formed, leaving her confused. It all just left her with a sense of nameless fear, for she was sure she had a real reason to be afraid, she just simply couldn't recall it.

A noise from outside the room startled her out of her thoughts. It sounded like someone was appraoching from the hallway outside...

The unnamed fear came back, flooding her senses. With one hand involuntarily clutching at her heart, she fought vainly to regain control of her terror.

She was safe, well as safe as she could be, she tried to reason, in her room, where no-one could hurt her...

Just then the door to the room creaked open, and Bulma, jumping up in fright, nearly hit her head on the very low ceiling of the small, cramped space.

Entering, without needing to bow her head through the doorway, was Lady Thandha.

She smiled coolly at Bulma's obvious fear, but she indicated for Bulma to sit, with a wave of her jewelled hand.

When Bulma did as told, Thandha, surprisingly, went and sat on Chichi's bed, opposite her.

Sitting nervously under her Lady's searching red gaze, Bulma couldn't help but fidget, her hands picking at the threads of her long shirt, until Thandha spoke.

"It seems you are well. I am pleased. It means you can return to your training tomorrow."

"Yes, Mistress." Bulma said, bowing her head in a show of respect.

"That... Business... With Vasa was surely unpleasant for you, but it is something you will undoubtedly become used to, as you continue to work for me here."

At this Bulma's head shot up and she looked incredulously at Thandha.

"Surely you punished him for what he did to me?" Bulma wanted to scream this, but wisely managed to keep her voice in check.

Her eyes narrowing with anger, Thandha replied, "You would do well to remember not to question my actions, child, if you want to last long in my service."

And what if I _don't _want to be in your service? Bulma thought savagely, trying hard to keep her face neutral.

She must not have been entirely succsessful at it because Thandha then said, looking at her shrewdly, "And trust me, you _will _ want to remain one of my girls. In case you didn't notice, on your journey here through the streets, Sitara is not a very friendly city to be a woman or a slave. Especially _not _a female slave."

"Is that why they wouldn't look at us?" Bulma asked her Mistress, "The men on the street?"

"They have funny notions here, when it comes to women, yes." Thandha said shifting her frame and staring her hands with interest. "Unfortunately, the powers that be, men one and all, decided some time ago that it was _unseemly _for a woman to travel the streets without a male escort. Even a woman of considerable power and influence in the highest of places, like myself, must veil her face in the prescence of men, except in her own home, of course. _There _is a woman's place of power, you will see, for within the realm of her own home a woman wields all the power of a Empress. Even the Raja of this pitiful place answers to me when in my home." She finished this last part with a smirk of naked ambition and sheer arrogance.

"Plus, there is the not so unfortunate amount of jewellery and coins that comes a woman's way, especially in my line of work... Yes, the home of the dancing women, the Kotha, is rather like a hornet's nest. Ruled with absolute power by a queen whose fellow females will devote their entire lives to carying out her will."

This sounded terrible to Bulma, who hung her head sadly, not yet ready to accept her fate.

Seeming to read her expression perfectly again, Thandha told her, not unkindly, "Don't fret too much, child, you will become used to this all soon enough. They say that ours is a life in a cage, one made of gold, no less. I say that ours is a life of true freedom. We can love who we want, when we want... Most women cannot claim that."

Bulma's mind whirled with the knowledge her Lady had just imparted on her. It sounded similar to something she had been told, while on Frieza's ship...

When Bulma didn't answer, too lost to her thoughts, Thandha stood drawing her shawl around herself, and began to leave the room.

As she reached the door she paused and, turning to face Bulma again, she said quietly, "Get some rest child... The after effects of the Ninda can be tiresome."

"Ninda?" Bulma said in confusion.

"A minor sleeping draught." Thandha explained. "It causes one to fall into a dreamless sleep, great for physical and emotional recovery. Only a drop is needed in most cases... But, as I said, it's not without it's repurcussions."

Bulma nodded mutely, knowing the error in accusing the mighty Thandha of having her drugged.

She thought it best to let it go, lest she face the same blazing rage that she had witnessed her Lady display earlier.

Nodding at Bulma's acceptance of this fact, Thandha left the room, in a rustle of fabric, leaving Bulma to her ruminations.

She was again wondering what the mysterious man, who had talked to her while being held captive on Frieza's ship, had meant when he had said that some lucky ones were able to escape their lives here...

If there _was_ some way out Bulma was determined to find it!


	11. Chapter 11 - Ambition Amidst the Sands

Beloved

Chapter 11 – Ambition Amidst the Sands.

AN/ A big thanks to the people who favourited/followed Beloved! You make me happy to be writing. :) Also a huge thank-you to deafgirl22, whose review made me truly joyful.

And so it went, for the next couple of months. Bulma and Chichi spending their days in training, learning the dance that is the mujra, while their nights were spent in hushed conversation in their darkened room, wondering at the fate of their loved ones.

They both hoped, knew, that their friends and families would still be alive, toiling away in some unimaginable nightmare, working on a way to free themselves, one day soon coming to rescue the women from their servitude as well.

It was the thought that kept the two Earth women going, through the beatings and tongue-lashings dealt out on a daily basis by Dayana, the humiliation they faced from the fellow women of the Kotha for being so far behind in their progress, and still so ignorant of the courtly manners and behaviours their peers had learnt much their lives.

The other women were alien slaves, to the last one, as it was illegal to enslave either the native race of Registana or the ruling class of Ice-jin.

The laws were as ancient as the bones of the planet itself, breaking any of them, and there were many, was the direst taboo.

It had been hard for Bulma and Chichi to get used to, all the strict regulations of life here as a female. First had been the one about women going uncovered or unescorted through the city streets. It meant that most of the women of the House of Ajagara spent their days confined to its walls, and expansive, lushly flowered inner courtyard.

The few who went out always were in the presence of either Lady Thandha or some of the new Namekian guards. Since their arrival here in Sitara, some weeks earlier, these new warriors, so poignantly like Piccolo in look and stature, had proved invaluable to the everyday running of the Kotha.

Their inherent strength although they were collared, martial abilities, and sexless nature had made them ideal guards for the prized female peons of the city's various Kotha, and became a new mark of wealth among the various nobles and merchant elite of Sitara.

For only the exceedly wealthy, such as Lady Thandha herself, could afford these new, exotic creatures for their households, caravans or even the Zenana.

In the case of the latter, the royal Zenana, the personal and envied wives of the Raja, they were not only a new sign of status, but a necessity, as there had been rumours of dalliances, resulting in illegitimate offspring, between the Raja's many wives and his previous force of guards.

The rumours also attested that it had meant the death by execution of all involved, of course, yet it had been a rather embarrassing episode for the Raja, a man of some extreme age and infirmity, whose Rajya, his kingdom, could be passed on only to a confirmed, legitimate, male heir.

The men of the guard had all been either killed or exiled, if fault could not be found, and replaced with a body of eunuchs, aliens also as it is illegal to castrate a native Registanan or Ice-jin, whose use as guards of the women was rather limited, as although separated form their male organs, they still possessed all the male lusts for female flesh.

These men, like Vasa of the kitchen, used their positition of proximity to women to prey on them, sating their twisted desires with grasping fingers and wicked tongues.

They also would form fierce rivalries amongst each other, as scathingly vicious as those of the women, and would plot and play all those around them with an aristo's true love of power games. It had meant the mysterious disappearances and deaths of many of the Zenana's and even the Kotha's female and male inhabitants.

It was no wonder, really that the Namekians provided such a appealing alternative. They possessed no feelings of lust for the women whatsoever, being genderless, and although they were a warrior race, their native inclination towards peace and a rather Zen like philosophy made them more than perfect replacements.

This had not sat well with the city's high ranked eunuchs at all. Many of which, if they could not prove their worth and continued relevance to a household, were simply done away with, sent to the city's killing grounds of Nidhana, the flat arid area just outside the fearsome Mines, where all traitors and spies were executed.

It served as a special event, for the denizens of the Mines, who were dragged willingly or no to witness the spectacle of death and inevitable pleas for life of those sentenced to such a fate, their ends messy as some chose not to submit to the Raja's rule and tried to flee the executioner's blade.

All in all it was used as a none too subtle way to reinforce to those poor souls sent to the Mines that not only was death ever present for them, their own not too far away, but also to remind them of the futility of resisting the Raja's or Frieza's rule.

For although the Raja ruled this place in name, the true power in Registana lay in the hands of the Ice-jin. Frieza, even if he rarely visited this far-flung planet under his rule, was the Supreme Ruler of all. He was, in fact, regarded in an almost godly way by the native Registanans and indeed many of the slaves.

It was something that caused a great sense of despair and dismay for the Earth women, to hear their fellow women in service speak of Frieza as if he were in fact an omnipotent force,undefeatable, and able to take whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted.

It seemed as if, for some of these women, that Frieza was no longer to be feared or resented, but to be admired and respected. Even if he had been responsible for the rape and ruin of their own planets.

In truth, I regards to certain women anyway, he was regarded as a potential sexual partner, repulsive as that thought should be, based solely on his prestige and eminence. These women, and there were more than one would think, held onto the faint hope that, somehow, some day, he would come here to Thandha's Kotha and find her, that their two species would be compatible, and she could bear his son.

They could almost taste the glory such an event would bring! To be mother to a future Emperor of the known galaxy...

At the very least, even if no child were born, they hoped to gain the coveted title of Jaan. This suffix, affixed to the end of a Kanjri's name, meant that she had been loved, physically, by someone of power or wealth, and was now among the highest ranking prostitutes in the Kotha, second only to Mistress Thandha in power.

It was an extremely coveted title. Many women would go out of their way to attain it.

It was not unusual, in the pursuit of a particularly well connected suitor such as a minor noble or moneyed merchant, that they would attempt to out do one another in both looks and dance, in poetry and song, in an effort to become the man's favourite.

The more influential the catch, the more prestige afforded the Kanjri. Many of the Kotha Mistresses had began life this way, rising through the ranks of Kanjri, then landing a particularly prosperous or titled man, they would establish themselves as Queens of a new hive.

Thandha was an exception to this rule. She had never born the title Jaan, or indeed felt the touch of a man it was rumoured. Instead, she had carved a name out for herself, using her extremely well placed connections with the Raja, being an Ice-jin certainly had it's benefits, and set up House Agajara, which quickly became the most opulent, most influential Kotha in all Registana.

Reflecting on all this, Bulma hoped to never bear the title of Jaan. She would rather eat glass than have some man use her body for his pleasure, no matter how rich or handsome he was.

Once, it seemed so long ago now, she would have loved to find such a man, even though she already had Yamcha.

She winced at the thought now, thinking that she could have, should have been nicer to and more thankful of the scarred warrior.

Probably, anyway. For it was not as if he never did things that made her livid, or even call their whole relationship off.

She sighed now, lying in bed in the pitch blackness of her room, realising that she had actually had had it pretty good with him, some of the time anyway, and would probably never find such love again...

Resignedly, she settled in to sleep, knowing the futility of such thoughts and that they would only serve to make her more sad and angry at her situation.

You can love who you want, when you want, Thandha had told her, many moons ago.

What if I don't want to ever love again? She thought bitterly. What sort of life is that for a Kanjri, who are supposed to embody love, both emotional and physical, who live to give and receive it?

Not much of a life at all, she knew.

Yet still she hung on, to the knowledge that things could be worse, to the hope that they could be much better.

She knew, deep in her heart, not to give up. That salvation would surely, must surely come for her.

In what shape or form she as of yet did not know.

It was just there, vague and undefinable, like mist, somewhere on the edges of despair.

It comforted her, even now, and gently, mercifully, she drifted off to sleep.

AN/ So what do you think? Sorry this chapter was a little light on plot. I felt it extremely necessary to portray the world of Registana, so you, my readers, would gain a better understanding of it's many nuances. Also, Zenana has the same meaning as harem, but in Hindi.

Thank-you all who have read this far. Your continued support is all the motivation I need to continue.


	12. Chapter 12 - A Predator and his Prey

Beloved

Chapter 12 – A Predator and his Prey.

AN/ Thanks again to all who favourite/ followed my story. It's a huge motivator. Also, thanks again to deafgirl22. I am delighted you like my story that much!

Exiting his craft after landing in the barrens of Registana, Vegeta looked around with great distaste.

Kakarrot had to be on this bloody hot planet, didn't he? He thought ruefully, spitting on the ground.

It was no secret that the Prince harboured a particular disliking of extreme heat. In fact, you could go as far to say he bore an acute loathing for places such as this, where you became drenched in sweat within a matter of seconds, where the sun beat down on you like an anvil, and where the constant, tormenting presence of insects made life even more of a misery.

As if places like this weren't miserable enough, he thought sourly, what with their curiously fusty rules about appropriate behaviour, antiquated view of technology, and strange thoughts about the equality of their females.

Plus, it was an Ice-jin stronghold. That reason alone would usually send Vegeta in the exact opposite direction, his supreme hatred of the lizard-like, horned race superseding all his other, numerous hatreds.

Except perhaps his one of being bettered at anything...

He barked a disparaging laugh at himself, making his way down the side of a sand dune, realising, not for the first time, that one of his very few, likely only, faults was that he could spend too much time in thought.

It was something that often roused his unit's insolent amusement, that he, their august Prince, should spend nearly as much time in sullen reflection as he did in issuing orders and fighting.

A quirk to his personality, that's all it was, Vegeta reasoned stubbornly. After all wasn't a leader and royal, such as he, permitted his eccentricities?

Deciding it was best to make his way on foot, lest he invite unwanted attention to himself, Vegeta began his crossing of the many, varied and striated sand dunes that made up the greater part of Registana's environment.

Cursing his need to approach like this, slogging his way through the sand, he reminded himself that this planet, being under the domain of Frieza, would have a legion of his soldiers stationed at key locations.

All it would take would for his energy to spike and register on one of the soldiers scouters...

It would create an unnecessary commotion when Vegeta was looking to infiltrate by stealth.

For now, anyway. The time would come, soon enough, when he would be ready to reveal himself, to storm his way into the Mines, to beat the answer out of that absolute idiot Kakarrot's head!

He shielded his eyes from the setting sun as he reached the crest of another, larger dune. It was from this vantage point that he was awarded his first look in years of the shining city that was the jewel in Registana's crown.

Sitara. It's walls were blazing in the light of the nearly departed sun, the evening calls to prayer could be heard over the hubbub of noise emanating from the capital, rising and falling in a blustery, scorching breeze.

Bah! Vegeta thought, beginning his descent of the dune. What use were gods in this galaxy when the Kold Empire ruled all?

This other archaic belief, that their ancient gods were still relevant in today's Ice-jin dominated universe, held by all of the native Registanans and even many of their slaves, made Vegeta detest this place even more.

Yes, he usually avoided places like Registana like a plague, if he could. Unless his missions took him there, of course. Then he often would spend very little time on the planet itself, if it were feasible, preferring to lay waste to the world from afar.

It had proven a very effective manner of operating for the Saiyan. He had delegated, where he could, leaving the ground missions to his inferiors, Nappa and Radditz, while he himself would handle the actual extermination of the planet itself.

It been a strategy that had worked out nicely for him, until Radditz' ill-fated trip to Earth had meant Vegeta's personal intervention and subsequent humbling at the hands of that lower-class, _base-born_, Kakarrot.

The recollection of this brought a flush of rage and shame to his face, his features distorting into an animalistic snarl.

Kakarrot! How dare he take what was Vegeta's right by birth? His reason for continuing whilst under the cruel hand of Frieza? The means with which he would be able to avenge himself?!

It just wasn't _right _that Kakarrot should have ascended while Vegeta hadn't.

That bastard of an imbecile didn't even know, or appreciate what he had somehow managed, let alone recognise the significance of such an event in regards to the Saiyan species as a whole.

It was the advent, prophecized in their race's primordial histories, that would herald the dawn of a new golden age for the Saiyans. An age where they would rule supreme, be their own absolute masters. An age where they would no longer wear the yoke of slavery, and bow their heads to another.

And, as it was said to be, a member of their esteemed royal family would be, _must_ be, the legendary being who was their salvation. Everyone knew it, _believed_ it.

That the ignorant, moronic, race-traitor Kakarrot had achieved it was unthinkable, impossible even, if Vegeta hadn't witnessed, and felt, the might of it first hand.

Shaking his head clear of this unhelpful train of thought, Vegeta now continued on his way towards the fabled city of Sitara, telling himself that it was only a matter of time before he too became the legend.

Once he got it out of Kakarrot, that is.

For no matter how strong or intelligent he was, and he knew he was incredibly endowed with both these things, Vegeta was sure that there must be some crucial, vital aspect to the transformation that he was missing.

This brought him to his next dilemma. Just how was he to _get _ to Kakarrot?

The Mines of Registana, located just on the periphery of Sitara, were renowned for not only their sheer brutality, but also their impenetrability. No-one had _ever_ escaped from the Mines throughout their millennia of operation. It was simply unheard of.

They was also guarded by a highly trained force of Frieza's elite soldiers. This was because those within the Mines were all, without exclusion, men of some considerable strength, exiled to their fate due to their steadfast refusal to submit to Frieza's rule.

So instead of simply killing them, as he so frequently did with his malcontents, Frieza occasionally found it profoundly amusing to sentence men to their lingering deaths there, breaking their backs in mining the gems and precious metals out of that hell-hole, to line his already teeming coffers with more wealth and treasures.

Also, found only on Registana, was the highly profitable metal Tamba, a copper-like material whose use in the circuitry and wiring of the entire fleet of Frieza's ships, and in their cherished scouters, was of acute necessity for the running of his empire.

So if no-one could leave the mine, how was he to enter? Vegeta wondered for the umpteenth time. Outside of the obvious, being sentenced to a life of hard labour there, he was stuck for an idea.

As he approached the sprawling environs of one of the massive gates of Sitara, consisting of a cluttered colony of tents, shanties and lean-tos lying in the long shadow of the silver city, he was struck by the horrendous smell and abject filth. These were obviously the abodes of the lowest classes of Sitara, those derelicts who could not afford to live within the sheltered sphere of it's shimmering walls.

Yes, he could see them now, as they peered out of their hovels to stare in wonder at him, their faces covered in dirt and grime. There was no doubt now in Vegeta's mind that some of these very people, whose eyes followed him as he passed, were also among the "Outcast" class that he had heard of.

These pitiful wretches, men, women and even children, were considered to be inherently tainted in some way, contaminated by their unenviable task of cremating the city's dead.

It was believed, by the superstitious city dwellers, and perpetuated by all including the Raja, that the Outcasts had become suffused with the impure matter of the deceased, that they carried it within themselves like a contagion, and that it could also be passed on by them through touch to another.

Thus the whole lot of them were banished, forever to live on the fringe of the society they served so well, not even permitted to draw water from the city's lifeblood of wells, for the fear that they would pollute the limitless underground reservoirs that had nourished this city stranded in the middle of a formidable desert for more than aeon.

Vegeta felt a stab of emotion for these people. Revulsion probably. Pity not likely. And compassion, ha! Certainly not.

No, the more he saw of these despondent souls, the less he wanted to.

The way they all were looking at him, so openly unafraid and with much curiosity, like he were some stray pet, and not the savage beast that he truly was.

No doubt this was due to his wearing of the uniform as befitting one of their deified Lord Frieza's army.

It made Vegeta feel sorely tempted to show them, first hand, the grave error of their folly in thinking of him as some tame, loyal, _devoted _servant of Frieza's.

Yet he knew the stupidity of revealing himself too soon. The time would come when he would ravage this pathetic little planet, like all the countless others before it, and be rid of this wretched world once and for all.

The thought made him smile with open malice, many of the people watching him from their sparse dwellings recoiled in fear and alarm at the look on his face.

Yes, he was no kept soldier, like the rest of Frieza's corps, no dutiful puppet to dance on strings.

Vegeta was, as of now, his own master. _He _would decide when and how to act, now that he had defied his Lord's orders and struck out on his own.

Perhaps that disastrous trip to Earth had proven to be a blessing in disguise. After all it had finally rid him of his incompetent vassals, Nappa and Radditz, even if it had nearly cost Vegeta his own life.

Yet it was on Earth that Vegeta had learned of the extraordinary existence of the Dragonballs.

These seven spheres of legend were said to be able to grant any wish the heart could desire.

Vegeta had thought, felt, that his life-long held dream was finally within his grasp. Through the boon of immortality that he could obtain from the mythical Dragon he would be undefeatable, his body impervious to harm, his life would remain inviolate and eternal.

Not that he had thought very long about the possible repercussions of an everlasting life, too consumed was he with the prospect of being able to defeat his absolute nemesis Frieza.

No, he had thought his chance at retribution had at last come, after these long years of slavery, and after all he had endured his greatest desire was almost nigh, so close he could taste it...

Alas, things had not worked out in Vegeta's favour. His wish, and the Dragonballs, had died along with that curious Earth-Namek who had sacrificed himself to save Kakarrot's brat.

He again found himself inwardly cursing the single minded _sentimentality _that seemed to infect all those who resided on the Earth. It had cost him his chance at vengeance.

For now, anyway, he reminded himself, as he made his way to the looming gate in Sitara's wall. As soon as Kakarrot secret was his, then so too would be his revenge.

And _that _would be the sweetest moment of Vegeta's life.

He simply couldn't imagine a greater joy in his existence, as his lust for retribution was all-encompassing. His desire to avenge not only himself but also his people, and free them from their subjugation, would be the absolute defining moment of his life. Of this he was certain.

Yet again his thoughts returned down the well trodden path in his mind of his soon to come ascension. The very day where he would walk as a god among mortals was nearly his, all he needed was the how of it.

Which in turn bought his thoughts to the dead end of how he was to reach Kakrrot. As he stood directly beneath the ornately carved west gate of Sitara, his face a glum glower, he was going over again and again what information he knew about Registana's Mines, and the how of Kakarrot and his foolish friends coming to be there, when suddenly he remembered...

The women! His mind roared at him. Of course! How could he have forgotten what he had been told, only months ago, but fresh in his mind due to his stasis sleep in transit here, by the chief medic of Space Station 1128?

The medic had definitely said that Kakarrot's women had been bought here as well! They may very well know something of the way of Kakarrot's strength and mind, perhaps enough to assist Vegeta in his own quest to ascension.

Plus, most importantly, they would be far more accessible than Kakarrot was, no doubt sold as household salves or whores here in Sitara.

All he would have to do was track them down, coerce their new owner to allow him some time alone with them, where he would proceed to interrogate and torture the information out of them!

If they were to die under his ungentle ministrations... oh well, it wouldn't matter. The lives of some silly Earth women was of very little consequence to Vegeta, especially when his destiny was at stake.

Furthermore, if their new master was to object, Vegeta was in no doubt that he would be able to deal with a measly brothel madam or lordling of this place. Even the guards of those sorts of people, the last he knew, were not very impressive when it came to martial ability. A bunch of obese, sexless eunuchs, he sneered with contempt.

He should be able to do away with the lot of them without barely raising his energy to the levels that would alert Frieza's soldiers.

Yes! The idea solidified in his mind, seeming all the more better the more he thought of it. He would find Kakarrot's women and they would tell him all he wanted to know. Whether they liked it or not.

Grinning like a madman he made his way into the city in search of his prey, passing the two now very nervous looking guards of the gate, who only bade him entry due to his uniform. They would go on to spend a sleepless night in wondering whether they had indeed loosed a fox amongst the doves.

AN/ This chapter was difficult to write as I was very nervous about my characterisation of Vegeta. I would like to tell you that his bemoaning of the heat, and other things, is not due to a weak personality but rather because he is, after all, an absolute snob. He thinks many such things are far beneath him. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this kind of rambling chapter.


End file.
